


Sommerträume

by Melian12



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Lohengrin - Wagner
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forced Break Up, Historical Inaccuracy, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Schon vor Jahren hat Ludwig sich unsterblich in Lohengrin verliebt. Nur musste der irgendwann wieder zurück nach Monsalvat, und Ludwig blieb alleine zurück, mit einer unsterblichen Liebe, von der er glaubt, dass er nie wieder ähnliches erleben wird.





	1. Sommer in Schwangau

Ludwig war fünfzehn Jahre alt, als er das erste Mal die herrliche, berauschende, atemraubende Musik Richard Wagners hörte. Von diesem Tag an fragte er sich, wie er zuvor hatte leben können. Ohne diese Musik. Ohne das Wissen um ihre Großartigkeit. Ohne je diesen Rausch gekannt zu haben, dieses Gefühl höchster Verzückung, sich den Klängen hingeben zu können, aus der Wirklichkeit zu erwachen und festzustellen, dass alles ein Traum war…

Ludwig war fünfzehn Jahre alt, als er sich zum ersten Mal verliebte. Er wusste nicht, ob es Wagners Musik war, die diese Gefühle in ihm hervorrief, oder ob das alles erst später mit Lohengrin gekommen war, aber er wusste ganz sicher, dass es Liebe war.

Es war der Sommer, in dem sie einmal nicht nach Berchtesgaden fuhren, sondern nach Schwangau. Der Sommer, in dem er seine Leidenschaft für Richards Musik entdeckte. Der Sommer, in dem er noch so viel mehr kennen lernte. Ein ganzer Sommer voller Liebe.

Dieser Sommer in Schwangau würde großartig werden. Das wusste Ludwig von dem Moment an, da er das Speisezimmer betrat und die großartigen Lohengrin-Malereien an den Wänden sah. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er zuhause angekommen, und er wusste jetzt mit Sicherheit, wo sein Herz in Zukunft hängen würde. Wie sollte er diesen edlen Schwanenritter aus der Oper je vergessen können…

Stundenlang saß er in diesem Zimmer, klimperte Lohengrin-Motive aus seinem Gedächtnis auf dem Klavier, das dort stand und das seiner Mutter gehörte, und war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie bei weitem nicht so großartig klangen wie im Hoftheater. Wenn er einmal mit seinem Bruder oder seinen Eltern sprach, kannte er kein anderes Thema mehr als Richard Wagner, seine Musik, oder Lohengrin. Sein Vater war wenig begeistert davon, aber er ließ es zwei Wochen lang ohne Kommentar über sich ergehen. Erst, als Ludwig eines Mittags vorschlug, dass er doch in Zukunft nur noch in mittelalterlichen Gewändern rumlaufen könnte, um ein wenig auszusehen wie Lohengrin, platzte Max der Kragen.

„Ludwig, du könntest dich wirklich mal mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Denk daran, dass du eines Tages – “

„Ich weiß, Papa, ich werde eines Tages König sein und sollte mich mehr für Politik interessieren.“ Ludwig seufzte leise und verdrehte die Augen. „Aber das wird doch noch dauern…!“

„Trotzdem, sieh zu, dass du mal auf andere Gedanken kommst. Das bedeutet, das du zu allererst dieses Zimmer verlassen wirst! Such dir einmal eine vernünftigere Beschäftigung! Und klimpere nicht den ganzen Tag auf diesem Ding herum!“

In Ermangelung besserer Ideen schickte König Max seinen Sohn schließlich vor die Tür, damit er dort ‚auf andere Gedanken‘ käme. Er hatte sich dabei zwar eher erhofft, dass sein Sohn bergsteigen oder auf die Jagd reiten würde, aber zumindest würde er nicht mehr im Speiseraum die Wandgemälde anhimmeln.

Ob er allerdings nur Ludwigs Fantasie unterschätzt hatte, oder ob er schlichtweg nicht bedacht hatte, dass sie sich in Schwangau befanden, ließ sich im Nachhinein nicht abschließend klären. Auf jeden Fall verbrachte Ludwig seine nächsten Tage alleine am Ufer des Alpsees. Und es war wohl die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens – oder die schlechteste.

Der Alpsee bot sich für Ludwigs Lohengrin-Fantasien sogar noch besser an als die bemalten Wände in Schloss Hohenschwangau. Es war ein tiefblauer See, von Bergen und Wäldern umrahmt, der aussah, als wäre er einer Märchenwelt enttaucht. In Ludwigs Vorstellung wurde dieser wunderschöne See zum sagenhaften Übergang in eine andere Welt. Er saß stundenlang am Ufer, sang mit seiner stimmbrüchigen Stimme leise Lohengrin-Bruchstücke vor sich hin, beobachtete die majestätischen Schwäne, die lautlos über das Wasser zogen, und er träumte sich in die weichen Lichtstimmungen des Sees hinein.

So war er dann gleichermaßen kein bisschen überrascht und konnte es doch nicht glauben, als er eines Abends eine Silhouette über den See hinweg näher kommen sah. Es war ein junger Mann, der in einem Boot stand. Silberhell glänzte Metall in der untergehenden Sonne. Das Alpenglühen der Berge ringsum ließ alles noch unwirklicher erscheinen, und doch war Ludwig sicher, dass er nicht träumte, als dieser junge Mann auf dem See sich jetzt näherte.

Er stand in einem muschelförmigen Boot, das von einem großen, eleganten Schwan gezogen wurde, und trug einen langen, mittelalterlich anmutende Mantel und einen Waffenrock über einem Kettenhemd, ganz so wie auf dem Wandgemälde im Schloss. Als er näher kam, konnte Ludwig auch erkennen, dass er ein Schwert an der Seite und auf dem Kopf einen Helm mit Schwanenflügeln trug. Doch im Gegensatz zum Gemälde hatte dieser junge Mann kein Horn am Gürtel.

Nur waren Ludwig solche Details gerade recht egal. Er starrte den anderen Jungen, der, wie er jetzt erkannte, etwa in seinem Alter sein musste, mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Träumte er etwa? Oder passierte das gerade wirklich?

Der Junge stieg aus seinem Boot, sobald das nahe genug am Ufer war, und das Wasser, das unter seinen Füßen hochspritzte, leuchtete im Licht der sinkenden Sonne auf. Ludwig stand da wie versteinert, als der andere jetzt mit leichten, beschwingten Schritten auf ihn zu trat.

„Hallo!“ Das Lächeln des anderen war so strahlend, das es Ludwig fast blendete. „Sag mal, kannst du mir sagen, wo ich hier bin?“

Ludwig brauchte ein wenig, um zu kapieren, dass dieser wunderschöne junge Mann mit den hellen blonden Locken, die unter seinem Helm hervorquollen, tatsächlich ihn meinte. Dann brauchte er noch mal ein wenig, um zu begreifen, dass der auch eine Antwort von ihm haben wollte. Und dann fiel ihm auf, dass er mittlerweile schon wieder vergessen hatte, was eigentlich die Frage war.

„Ähh… was?“, stammelte er schließlich. Und hätte sich gleichzeitig dafür ohrfeigen können. Wie kam das denn jetzt rüber, was dachte dieser Mann denn jetzt von ihm? Gut gemacht, Ludwig…

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wo ich hier eigentlich bin.“ Der Junge lächelte Ludwig noch immer an, als wäre ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wie seltsam er sich gerade verhalten hatte. Ludwig schluckte.

„Äh, Alpsee. Also, das ist der Alpsee. Das hier ist Schwangau.“

„Ach so.“ Der Junge wirkte erleichtert. „Dann habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft.“

Ludwig schaffte es, zu blinzeln und den anderen jetzt endlich richtig anzusehen, und nicht länger nur zu starren. „Was… geschafft?“

„Wegzukommen.“ Der Junge ließ sich mit einem Seufzen ans kiesige Ufer fallen und lächelte Ludwig kurz zu. „Von meinem Vater und allem.“ Dann streckte er die Hand aus, lockte seinen Schwan zu sich und sprach leise in einer fremden Sprache mit ihm. Vorsichtig strich er dem edlen Tier übers Köpfchen, über den schlanken Hals und die kräftigen Flügel. Schließlich meinte er etwas, das wie ein Befehl klang, und der Schwan drehte ab und schwamm davon, über den See hinweg, bis er schließlich irgendwo in der Mitte in einer Art Nebel verschwand. Ludwig sah dem ganzen mit angehaltenem Atem zu.

„Und was machst du hier? In Schwangau?“ Der Junge stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von Mantel und Waffenrock. Dann sah er Ludwig erwartungsvoll an.

Wieder dauerte es für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange, bis der begriffen hatte, dass der andere mit ihm sprach. „Ich… ähm, also… ich bin den Sommer über hier. Im Urlaub, sozusagen.“

„Schön.“ Der Junge lächelte wieder. „Was macht man denn den ganzen Tag so, im Urlaub?“

Ludwig seufzte. Seine Hände schwitzten so sehr, dass er sie sich unauffällig an der Hose abzuwischen versuchte. Seit wann machte es ihn so nervös, wenn er mit Leuten sprechen musste? Damit hatte er doch sonst keine Probleme gehabt…

„Ich habe viel Musik gemacht. Klavier gespielt. Aber mein Vater wollte, dass ich lerne, Politik und solche Sachen, oder mich zumindest mit Dingen befasse, die ich später als König einmal brauchen könnte. Also hat er mich raus geschickt. In der Hoffnung, dass ich vielleicht reiten gehe, oder sowas.“

„Ja, das wollte mein Vater auch immer. Dass ich mich vorbereite darauf, mal König zu sein. Weil Parsifal und Amfortas nämlich beide…“ Er stockte.

Ludwig blinzelte. „Dein Vater ist Parsifal?“ Oh Gott, warum fühlte sich das gerade an, als hätte er vergessen, zu atmen?!

„Ja. Mein Vater ist Parsifal, König des Grals. Und mein anderer Vater ist Amfortas, der vor ihm die Krone trug. Und die beiden können echt nerven, mit ihrem Königs-Getue.“ Der Junge seufzte. „Manchmal glaube ich echt, dass ich das gar nicht machen will.“

Ludwigs Augen wurden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch größer. „Du… du bist Lohengrin?“

„Du kennst mich?“ Erstaunt sah der andere Ludwig an.

„Naja…“ Ludwig wurde rot. „Nur den Namen. Es gibt… es gibt eine Oper über dich. Von einem ganz großartigen Komponisten. Und die… die fasziniert mich. Vor allem die Musik. Aber auch… naja, ist ja nicht so wichtig.“

„Ach so.“ Lohengrin lachte. „Darf ich dann auch erfahren, wer du bist?“

„Ludwig, Kronprinz von Bayern.“

Ludwig fuhr sich mit der verschwitzten Hand durch die Haare. Verlegen blickte er zur Seite, über den See hinweg. Dieser Junge war wirklich Lohengrin… und er kam, wie in Wagners Oper, über den See gefahren, gezogen von einem Schwan, in silbrig glänzender Rüstung und mit einem Schwert an der Seite, sogar sein geflügelter Helm passte dazu. Und er war… schön. Wunderschön. Sein Gesicht schien von innen heraus zu leuchten, die ebenmäßigen Züge und die glänzenden Locken, die es umrahmten, zogen Ludwig in ihren Bann, und er hatte leuchtende grüne Augen.

„Bayern…“ Lohengrin sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ist das ein großes Reich? Davon hat mein Vater mir nie erzählt.“

Ludwig zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist noch nicht so alt. Erst 55 Jahre. Und ich selber bin erst fünfzehn. Also, so viel weiß ich nicht darüber…“

Grinsend schüttelte Lohengrin den Kopf. „Vielleicht hat dein Vater recht, und du solltest dich mehr für Politik interessieren.“

Gequält verzog Ludwig das Gesicht. „Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an…“

„Nein, keine Angst.“ Lohengrin lachte. „Was denkst du, warum ich vom Gralsgebiet durchgebrannt bin?“ Er ging ein paar Schritte, setzte sich auf den hinter dem Kies beginnenden Wiesenstreifen und ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Nach einiger Zeit brachte Ludwig den Mut  auf, ihm zu folgen und sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Beide blickten sie über den See hin, über dessen Mitte Nebel aufgezogen war. Die Dämmerung ließ alles rot erglühen, und Ludwig war es, als blickte er in eine andere Welt hinüber. In das Reich des Grals, aus dem Lohengrin zu ihm gekommen war. Wie war das Leben doch voller Wunder…

Schließlich ließ sich Lohengrin wieder vernehmen. „Weißt du… es ist ziemlich langweilig, den ganzen Tag mit fünfzig Rittern, die in der Theorie den Gral bewachen, in der Praxis aber nichts zu tun haben, in einer Burg zu sitzen, und alle erwarten, dass du auch einmal einer von ihnen wirst. Ich will aber mal etwas anderes sehen als immer nur denselben Wald, denselben See und dieselbe Burg…“

Ludwig sah kurz zu Lohengrin hinüber. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst… als Kronprinz ist es auch anstrengend… alle haben Erwartungen, und du musst sie erfüllen…“

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ Lohengrin den Kopf auf die Brust sinken. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie wahnsinnig langweilig es in dieser verdammten Gralsburg ist! Und ich möchte doch auch noch ein bisschen was sehen von der Welt, und vom Leben, bevor ich mal Gralskönig werde und für immer in Monsalvat festsitze.“

Ludwig gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, Lohengrin mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen, wie er das bei seinem Bruder immer tat, wenn der sich mal weh getan hatte. Er wollte Lohengrin trösten, der so müde und enttäuscht aussah.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, aber irgendwie war er überrascht, dass Lohengrin sich unter seinem Kettenhemd so warm und lebendig anfühlte. Wie ein Mensch… Ludwig schluckte. Natürlich wie ein Mensch, was hatte er denn erwartet? Seine Hand lag schwer auf Lohengrins Schulter, er wusste nicht, ob der andere das mögen würde, und er rechnete damit, sie jederzeit wieder zurückziehen zu müssen.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung gab Lohengrin ein leises, zufriedenes Geräusch von sich, bevor er sich in Ludwigs Berührung lehnte und sich kurz darauf an ihn kuschelte. Ludwig blieb das Herz sekundenlang stehen. Dann wurde ihm heiß, er konnte seinen rasenden Puls in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren, und seine Finger zitterten, als er mit ihnen sanft über Lohengrins Oberarm streichelte.

Wie versteinert starrte Ludwig jetzt auf den See hinaus. Er traute sich kaum, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, Lohengrin aufzuschrecken. Der hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und die Augen geschlossen. Ludwig zitterte innerlich. Woher kamen diese Gefühle, die da in ihm aufwallten, er konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er auf einmal das Verlangen hatte, den jungen Mann in seinen Armen zu küssen…

Durfte man das überhaupt? Einen Mann küssen, wenn man selbst ein Mann war? Sein Herz schlug so schnell, und in seinem Bauch, seinem Unterleib, kribbelte es heiß und verlangend. Lohengrins Kettenhemd drückte gegen Ludwigs Brustkorb, es tat ein wenig weh, aber es störte ihn nicht… er wollte nicht, dass Lohengrin sich je wieder aus seiner Umarmung löste…

Auf einmal atmete der tief ein, schlug die Augen wieder auf und bewegte sich leicht unter Ludwigs Arm. Ludwig sah erstaunt zu ihm hinunter. Lohengrins leuchtende grüne Augen sahen ihn an, so lebendig und so warm… und auf einmal wurde Ludwig klar, dass der andere genauso fühlen musste wie er selbst. Dass auch Lohengrin dieses Herzklopfen fühlen musste, dieses Zittern in den Fingern und dieses Kribbeln im Bauch.

Dann bewegte sich Lohengrin langsam auf ihn zu, sein Gesicht kam dem Ludwigs immer näher, und Ludwig wurde auf einmal klar, dass sie sich jetzt womöglich doch küssen würden. Und obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als einen Kuss von diesen weichen, roten Lippen, fürchtete er doch auch nichts so sehr. Erschrocken zuckte er also zurück, auch wenn er sich im nächsten Moment dafür hätte ohrfeigen können.

Lohengrin sah ihn verwundert an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich… ich muss nach Hause.“ Ludwig spürte, dass er rot wurde, und seufzte. Warum hatte er sich nur so dumm verhalten? Er hätte sich doch gerne von Lohengrin küssen lassen… so gerne…

„Schade.“ Lohengrin sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Kommst du morgen wieder?“

„Aber natürlich!“ Obwohl seine Wangen noch immer vor Scham und Verlegenheit brannten, musste Ludwig schon bei dem Gedanken daran, Lohengrin morgen wiederzusehen, grinsen, und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde noch heißer. „Jeden Tag. Solange du hier bist. Versprochen.“

„Das freut mich.“ Lohengrin erwiderte sein Lächeln, und es sah so schüchtern aus, dass es Ludwig ins Herz schnitt. Wie konnte ein Mensch ein so zartes Lächeln haben?

Ludwig wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Und… was ist mit dir? Wo bleibst du heute Nacht?“ Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte… machte er sich vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Sorgen um Lohengrin.

Aber der lächelte ihn nur genauso strahlend an wie zuvor und meinte: „Keine Angst, ich komme schon klar. Ich rufe mir meinen Schwan.“ Dann wurde er ein wenig verlegen, blickte schüchtern zu Boden, hinaus auf den See, wo tatsächlich gerade der Schwan mit dem Muschelboot aus dem Nebel auftauchte, und Lohengrin seufzte.

Ludwig war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass auch er leise seufzte, bevor er sich dem anderen wieder zu wand. „Also… dann bis morgen, oder?“

„Ja… bis morgen.“

Und ehe Lohengrin reagieren konnte, hatte Ludwig ihn in eine warme, zärtliche Umarmung gezogen, so leicht wie ein Flügelschlag, und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht. Binnen eines Augenblicks war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei, Ludwig ließ Lohengrin los, und lächelte ihn an.

Lohengrin sah ihn an, dann beugte er sich vor und gab Ludwig einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Diesmal zuckte Ludwig nicht zurück. Dann stieg Lohengrin in sein Boot und fuhr davon, winkte Ludwig noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand über den See hinweg im Nebel, als wäre er nie hier gewesen.

 

An diesem Abend lag Ludwig im Bett und weinte. Er weinte, weil er sich verliebt hatte, und weil er Angst hatte, dass das, was er fühlte, falsch war, und er fürchtete, irgendjemand könnte herausfinden, dass er sich verliebt hatte. In einen Mann!

Er weinte aber auch, weil Lohengrin wieder über den See hinweg davongefahren war, und weil er fürchtete, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Was, wenn er morgen früh zum See ging, und Lohengrin nicht auftauchen würde? Wenn er den ganzen Abend heute nur geträumt hatte?

Noch immer brannte der Kuss, den er Lohengrin gegeben hatte, auf seinen Lippen. Und Ludwig wusste mit unheimlicher Bestimmtheit, dass er mehr von diesem Feuer brauchen würde, um die Glut in seinem Herzen zu löschen.


	2. Sommer am Alpsee

Aber der nächste Morgen kam, und als Ludwig, sobald er sich im Schloss bei seinen Eltern aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, zum See hinunterrannte, war Lohengrin schon da. Er kniete im Uferkies, sprach mit seinem Schwan, und sprang sofort auf, als er Ludwigs Schritte hinter sich auf dem Kies hörte.

„Du bist ja schon da,“ keuchte Ludwig. Er hatte sich doch so viel Mühe gegeben, vor Lohengrin da zu sein, damit er noch einmal dieses wunderschöne Bild sehen konnte, wie sein Held von dem Schwan über den See gezogen wurde…

„Ja… ich habe mich so darauf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen.“ Lohengrin lächelte wieder so süß und schüchtern wie gestern Abend, bevor er in sein Boot gestiegen war. In Ludwigs Bauch breitete sich wieder diese kribbelige Wärme aus, und er konnte nicht anders, er musste zurücklächeln…

Der Schwan gab einen fiependen Laut von sich. Lohengrin beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sprach noch ein paar leise Worte zu ihm, und das edle Tier wendete sich ab und schwamm lautlos über den See hinweg davon. Wieder starrte Ludwig ihm ehrfürchtig nach, bis er, ganz wie gestern, in diesem ungewöhnlichen Nebel verschwunden war, der sich jetzt erneut über dem See bildete, und der sich, nachdem der Schwan darin eingetaucht war, langsam wieder auflöste.

Langsam drehte Ludwig sich zu Lohengrin hin. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, und meinte schließlich verlegen: „Ein schöner Schwan… hat er einen Namen?“

„Nein.“ Lohengrin schüttelt den Kopf. „Warum sollte man Tieren einen Namen geben?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Das macht man eben hier so…“ Ludwig zuckte die Achseln. „Also, hier haben sogar Berge einen Namen.“

„Was? Wirklich?“ Lohengrin lachte. „Das glaube ich dir nicht.“

Ludwig blickte empört zu ihm hin, aber Lohengrin lächelte so strahlend wie immer, und ihm wurde klar, dass er ihn vielmehr scherzhaft herausforderte, und nicht wirklich daran zweifelte. Er schüttelte seine dunklen Locken energisch, sah seinen Freund gespielt entrüstet an, und musste dann ebenfalls lachen. „Aber natürlich. Das da hinten“, er drehte sich nach links und deutete mit der Hand über seine Schulter hinauf zu einem felsigen Berggipfel, „ist der Säuling. Und der hier“, er zeigte noch weiter hinter sich, „ist der Tegelberg. Da kann man auch hochlaufen.“

„Auf die Berge?“ Lohengrin sah ihn überrascht an. „Können wir das machen?“

Verwundert zog Ludwig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum willst du das tun?“

„Bei uns in Monsalvat gibt es keine so hohen Berge…“ Lohengrin seufzte. „Nur die Burg, und den Wald, und den See, und hinter dem Wald Wiesen und das Ödland, in dem mal Klingsors Burg stand. Da darf ich eigentlich nicht hingehen, meint Parsifal immer, aber ich bin trotzdem mal da gewesen.“

„Klingsors Schloss?“ Ludwigs Augen leuchteten auf. „Erzähl mal, wie sieht das aus?“ Gleichzeitig lief er los, weg vom See und in Richtung Tegelberg, und Lohengrin folgte ihm.

„Viel ist da nicht zu sehen… ein paar Ruinen, über denen Gras und Brombeersträucher wachsen. Aber wenn man nicht weiß, dass da mal ein Schloss war, dann würde man das wohl gar nicht mehr erkennen.“

Ludwig sah zu seinem neuen Freund hinüber. „Und warum will dein Vater nicht, dass du da hingehst?“

Lohengrin seufzte schwer. „Wahrscheinlich wegen Klingsor selbst. Der hat ja Amfortas damals betrogen, und Parsifal wollte er auch verführen, und jetzt haben sie vielleicht Angst, dass etwas von seiner Magie noch immer an diesem Ort ist.“ Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Aber ganz ehrlich, nach allem, was mir die Gralsritter erzählt haben, hat mein Vater diesen Ort sowieso mit dem Heiligen Speer von allem bösen Zauber gereinigt. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum die da was dagegen haben…“

„Hmm…“, meinte Ludwig nur. „Meine Eltern…“ Er verstummte. Seine Eltern hätten wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen, dass er hier Bergsteigen ging. Was sie zum Bergsteigen sagen würden, wenn auf dem Tegelberg die Ruinen eines Zauberschlosses liegen würden, wusste er nicht. Aber Ludwig wusste, dass sie ziemlich sicher etwas dagegen hätten, dass er sich mit einem fremden Jungen traf, den er kaum kannte, und vor allem den seine Eltern nicht kannten. Der zwar schon aus einem hohen Adelsgeschlecht zu stammen schien, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht, weil seine Eltern die Gralsgeschichte sicher für eine Erfindung Ludwigs halten würden. „Meine Eltern wären da wahrscheinlich genauso“, meinte er schließlich.

Viel mehr sprachen sie dann auch nicht, denn der Aufstieg war anstrengend, und es gab ohnehin nicht so viel, über das sie hätten reden müssen. Hin und wieder warfen sie sich Blicke zu, bei denen es Ludwig jedes Mal warm über den Rücken lief. Wie konnten Lohengrins grüne Augen so liebevoll und freudig strahlen…

Nachdem sie eine Weile gelaufen waren, hatte er immer deutlicher das Bedürfnis, seine Hand nach Lohengrin auszustrecken. Sie waren allerdings schon recht nahe am Gipfel, als er es sich endlich traute. Und tatsächlich griff der andere nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Hand in Hand liefen sie weiter, Ludwig ein wenig voraus, da er den Weg kannte, und Lohengrin, der mit seinem Kettenhemd und dem breiten Schwert an der Seite rasch ins Schwitzen kam, hinter ihm her. Und schließlich standen sie oben auf dem Tegelberg.

Lohengrin brauchte ein wenig, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er löste seinen Gürtel, legte sein Schwert ab und streckte den Rücken durch, aber dann griff er wieder nach Ludwigs Hand und strahlte ihn überglücklich an. „Das hier ist wundervoll!“

„Findest du?“ Ludwig errötete. Er war schon zwei- oder dreimal hier gewesen, auf diesem Gipfel, mit seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder. So spektakulär fand er es nicht… oder?

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dass man einen großartigen Ausblick über die Umgebung hatte, dass sie den See und den Wald so klein unter ihnen sehen konnten, dass hinter ihnen noch höhere Berge aufragten, die aus der Nähe noch gewaltiger aussahen, dann konnte er Lohengrins Ergriffenheit verstehen. Wenn man die Welt zum ersten Mal aus dieser Perspektive sah, dann musste das wirklich atemberaubend sein…

Lohengrin grinste. „Das ist… Wahnsinn. Ich wüsste gerne, ob irgendjemand zuhause schon mal auf so einen Berg gestiegen ist. Ob die so weit gesehen haben. Oder ob die alle nie höher gekommen sind als der höchste Turm unserer Burg.“ Er lachte, und Ludwig stimmte ein.

„Ich… ich bin froh, dass du hier bist“, meinte Ludwig schließlich, und mit einem Mal war die Schüchternheit in Lohengrins Zügen wieder da. Und Ludwig fühlte schon wieder dieses nervöse Kribbeln und Ziehen in seinem Bauch stärker werden, und er wünschte sich, nicht so schrecklich jung und unerfahren zu sein, und nicht einmal zu wissen, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es war ihm schrecklich peinlich, nicht sicher zu sein, wie er sich am besten verhalten sollte…

Dann aber streckte Lohengrin, der ihm sowieso sehr viel erfahrener und selbstbewusster vorkam, trotz seines schüchternen Lächelns, seine freie Hand aus, strich ihm über die Wange, und Ludwig erschauderte. Wieder wurde ihm heiß und gleichzeitig kalt, es war wie ein Fieber, das durch seinen Körper rieselte, ausgehend von der weichen Berührung Lohengrins an seiner Wange und seinem nervös klopfenden Herzen…

Zittrig atmete er ein und aus, er schloss die Augen und fühlte nur noch die warmen, etwas rauen Finger an seiner Wange. Lohengrin begann, ihm sacht übers Kinn zu streicheln, und Ludwig seufzte leise, spürte der Berührung nach, wünschte sich, sie nie zu vergessen. Er hoffte, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben und sie könnten bis in alle Ewigkeit gemeinsam hier stehen, Lohengrins Hände in seiner eigenen Hand und an seiner Wange. Irgendwann musste der andere sich vorgebeugt haben, denn plötzlich waren da warme, weiche Lippen auf seinen. Sanft erwiderte Ludwig den Kuss.

Sie standen zu zweit auf dem Berggipfel, unter ihnen der See, das Schloss und das Dorf, und über ihnen der weiß-blaue Himmel, und nichts würde sie je wieder trennen können. Zumindest glaubte Ludwig ganz fest daran. Das zwischen ihnen, das sollte ewig sein.

 

* * *

 

Schnell vergingen die Tage in diesem Sommer, so schnell, dass Ludwig im Nachhinein die ganzen Wochen wie ein Wimpernschlag erschienen. Gleichzeitig aber hatte er noch nie eine Zeit so intensiv erlebt, eine Zeit ganz angefüllt von so viel Gefühl und Nähe und Sehnsucht, dass er zugleich auch glaubte, jede einzelne Sekunde dieser Tage mit Lohengrin tief in seinem Herzen eingeprägt zu haben, und keinen Augenblick davon je vergessen zu können.

Sie trafen sich jeden Morgen am Alpsee, Lohengrin schickte seinen Schwan zurück ins Reich des Grals, dann machten sie sich auf zu einem abgelegenen Ort, an dem sie niemand suchen würde, im Wald oder am gegenüberliegenden, unbewohnten Ufer des Sees oder auf dem Gipfel des Tegelbergs, den sie noch einige Male gemeinsam bestiegen. Ludwig kannte einige schöne Plätze in der Nähe des Sees, schließlich war das nicht der erste Sommer, den er hier verbrachte, aber es war das erste Mal, dass ihm auffiel, wie idyllisch diese Umgebung war, wenn man sich heimlich mit seinem Freund treffen wollte.

Hin und wieder erzählten sie von ihren Leben. Ludwig sprach viel von seinen Pflichten am Bayrischen Königshof und der Politik und den Besonderheiten seiner Welt, die Lohengrin nicht immer verstand. Der berichtete dafür von dem Ritterorden des Grals, von seiner Schwertleite, die er erst vor wenige Monaten erlangt hatte, kurz nach seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag, und wie es war, endlich als erwachsener Ritter von der Gralsgemeinschaft angesehen zu werden.

Was Ludwig am meisten faszinierte war die Tatsache, dass selbst in dieser rein männlichen Umgebung niemand Anstoß daran nahm, dass zwei Männer Liebhaber waren. Im Gegenteil, es schien ganz gewöhnlich zu sein in Monsalvat, dass König Parsifal mit Amfortas zusammenlebte. (Dass Lohengrin das Kind von Parsifal und Amfortas sein sollte, glaubte Ludwig zwar nicht ganz, denn das konnte er sich wirklich nicht erklären, aber wenn Lohengrin das eben so behauptete…) Wenn er sich vorstellte, bei ihnen zuhause, in einem Regiment der Bayrischen Armee oder gar in seiner Familie würden solche Verhältnisse herrschen… das war ein dermaßen abwegiger Gedanke, dass Ludwig nicht viel Zeit an ihn verschwendete. Nein, hier würde so eine Beziehung in dieser Offenheit niemals möglich sein.

Zumindest aber erklärte es sich Ludwig so, dass Lohengrin sehr viel besser wusste, was man eben so tat, wenn man mit seinem Geliebten zusammen war. Er genoss es, sich von ihm küssen zu lassen, und Lohengrin wusste auch, wohin er seine Hände bewegen musste, um Ludwig ganz neue Empfindungen von Genuss und Zuwendung erfahren zu lassen.

Natürlich wusste Ludwig mittlerweile, was Männer und Frauen miteinander hinter verschlossenen Türen (und manchmal auch anderswo) taten, und wie Kinder gezeugt wurden, und natürlich wusste er, was körperliche Erregung war. Er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr. Bislang hatte er nur nie daran gedacht, dass das auch zwischen zwei Männern funktionieren könnte. Aber Lohengrin belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

Sie hatten nie viel über das gesprochen, was zwischen ihnen war. Hatten nicht viel sprechen müssen, da sie sich ohne Worte verstanden hatten. Ein Händedruck, ein Blick, ein Kuss, ein Seufzen. Mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht. Beiden war klar gewesen, was der andere wollte und nicht wollte, und dass sie auf eine seltsame, aber sehr intensive Weise zusammen gehörten, das war einfach so offensichtlich für sie beide gewesen, dass sie nicht darüber hatten sprechen müssen.

Einige Tage, nachdem sie auf den Tegelberg gestiegen waren, geschah es zum ersten Mal. Sie lagen im Wald auf einer kleinen Lichtung, es war warm in der Sonne, sie taten nichts weiter als sich im Arm zu halten und sich zärtlich zu küssen.

Schließlich legte Lohengrin seine warmen, weichen Hände auf Ludwigs Körper, und Ludwig gab sich ihm nur zu gerne hin. Heißer Nebel waberte in seinem Kopf, trug ihn davon, Erregung prickelte in jeder Faser seines Körpers, und Lohengrin über ihm war so schön und strahlend wie ein Engel… Ludwig wollte seine Augen schließen, um alles noch intensiver spüren zu können, er wollte aber auch keinen Moment verpassen, er wollte Lohengrin sehen, in all seiner überirdischen männlichen Schönheit…

Die Hände des anderen waren überall, ebenso wie seine Lippen, und es tat nicht einmal sehr weh, als Lohengrin schließlich vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Ludwig war gänzlich ausgefüllt von diesem höchsten Glücksgefühl, unbeschreiblicher Lust und überschwänglicher Liebe. Er hielt Lohengrin fest an sich gezogen, während der sich in ihm bewegte, schwer atmend und verschwitzt ließ er sich auf den Wogen seiner Empfindungen davontragen, und als er schließlich Erlösung gefunden hatte, lag Lohengrin keuchend in seinen Armen, und Ludwig glaubte nicht, dass er je wieder etwas derartig Schönes und Wunderbares erleben würde. Nichts wünschte er sich weiter, als einen ewigen Sommer am Alpsee, mit nichts als Himmel und Liebe, und zärtlichen Stunden in Lohengrins Armen.

 

Doch der Sommer währte nicht ewig, und so sehr Ludwig sich auch bemühte, jede Sekunde seiner Zeit mit Lohengrin zu genießen, er wusste doch, dass der Herbst unaufhaltsam näher rückte, und dass seine Eltern in wenigen Wochen wieder zurück nach München fahren würden – und er mit ihnen. Bald begannen die ersten Bäume höher am Berg, ihre Blätter zu färben, und dieses erste Gelb und Rot inmitten all des Grüns erinnerte Ludwig jeden Tag aufs neue schmerzlich daran, dass ihre Zeit begrenzt war, und sie nur noch so wenig hatten… Immer mal wieder war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass er eigentlich einmal Lohengrin fragen müsste, ob der ihn auch in der Hauptstadt besuchen können würde, aber irgendwie hatte er den Gedanken stets aufs Neue verdrängt. Er hatte Angst gehabt vor Lohengrins Antwort, vor einem Nein, davor, dass sie sich erst im nächsten Sommer würden wiedersehen können – wenn überhaupt…

Eines Abends allerdings, als sie sich langsam verabschiedeten, und Ludwig sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, Lohengrin gleich am nächsten Morgen doch diese entscheidende Frage zu stellen, sah der ihn ernst an und meinte: „Ich liebe dich, Ludwig, das weißt du…“

Ludwig fühlte sein Herz auf einmal schrecklich eng werden. Etwas an dem Tonfall, in dem Lohengrin das gesagt hatte, machte ihn furchtbar nervös. Er befürchtete schon, dass jetzt nichts gutes kommen würde…

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lohengrin… warum…“

Lohengrin seufzte schwer. „Ich kann morgen nicht mehr kommen.“

Ludwig sah erschrocken auf, und der Schwan gab einen leisen Laut von sich, der wie ein Klageruf klang. „Wie… du kannst morgen nicht…“

„Ich kann überhaupt nicht mehr kommen, Ludwig. Mein Vater, Parsifal, hat herausgefunden, wo ich mich den ganzen Tag herumtreibe, und er meinte, dass ich doch wichtigeres zu tun hätte als in eurer Welt herumzustreunen. Ich sollte mich auf meine Aufgaben als Gralsritter konzentrieren… Und bei euch ist das anscheinend nicht möglich. Meint Parsifal. Und Amfortas meint das natürlich auch…“ Lohengrin starrte jetzt wütend zu Boden. „Sie wollen, dass ich in Monsalvat bleibe, dass ich mir mit den anderen Rittern die Zeit totschlage und mich darauf vorbereite, einmal König zu sein.“

Enttäuscht sah Ludwig ihn an. „Das heißt, wann kann ich dich wiedersehen?“

Wieder seufzte Lohengrin schwer, und wieder stießt der Schwan einen leisen, klagenden Laut aus. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ludwig. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob wir uns überhaupt je wieder sehen werden…“

„Was?!“

„Es tut mir so leid, Ludwig…“ Lohengrin streckte seine Hand aus, strich Ludwig sanft über die Wange, und der schluchzte leise auf. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte wiederkommen…“

„Kann ich nicht mit dir gehen?“

Betrübt schüttelte Lohengrin den Kopf. „Der Gral müsste dich rufen. Sonst… naja… wohl eher nicht… Parsifal und Amfortas wären sicher nicht begeistert…“

Ludwig schniefte leise, zog Lohengrin noch einmal fest in seine Arme und murmelte dann: „Bitte… wenn du nicht mehr wiederkommen kannst… dann vergiss mich zumindest nicht. Ich liebe dich, Lohengrin. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst…“

Liebevoll strich Lohengrin ihm über die dunklen Locken, die wie immer ein wenig zerzaust waren. „Ich dich doch auch, Ludwig… ich dich auch…“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Keine Angst, Ludwig, ich werde dich nicht vergessen.“

Zweifelnd sah Ludwig ihn an. „Ich… Ach, Lohengrin…“ Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht an Lohengrins Brust. Er wollte sich nicht von diesem wundersamen Helden trennen müssen, der ihm doch so viel bedeutete… aber wenn es denn sein musste, dann wollte er seinem Freund zumindest noch etwas zum Abschied schenken, etwas, das ihn immer an diesen Sommer erinnern sollte. Etwas, das Lohengrin vielleicht eines Tages zu ihm zurückbringen würde. Aber er hatte nichts bei sich… nichts, außer seinem kleinen Jagdhorn, das an seiner Hüfte hing, weil sein Vater ihn am Vormittag mit in den Wald genommen hatte, und Ludwig dafür in seine Jagdkleider gesteckt worden war. Es war das beste, das er hier hatte und das er seinem Freund geben konnte.

Vorsichtig löste Ludwig das Horn und hielt es Lohengrin hin. „Hier. Bitte, nimm das.“

Erstaunt sah Lohengrin ihn an. „Danke…aber…“

„Damit du an mich denkst, ja?“ Ludwig blinzelte. Er wollte das hier alles nicht, wollte sich nicht verabschieden müssen, schon gar nicht für immer…

„Das werde ich…“ Lohengrin lächelte traurig, dann befestigte er das golden glänzende Horn an seinem Gürtel. „Mein Ludwig…“

Ein letztes Mal zog Lohengrin ihn noch an seine Brust, ein letztes Mal küsste er Ludwig auf die Stirn, und dann auf die Lippen. Dann löste er sich von ihm, ging die paar Schritte zum Seeufer und stieg in sein Boot. Leise gab er dem Schwan eine kurze Anweisung, und der drehte bei und zog das Muschelboot langsam und majestätisch auf den See hinaus. Ludwig sah ihm mit brennenden Augen hinterher, bis es im Nebel verschwand. Kurz, bevor er gänzlich außer Sicht war, meinte Ludwig noch, einen leisen Hornruf zu hören. Dann war der See wieder still und unberührt, und die Nacht kroch langsam, aber unaufhaltsam über die Berge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte über Klingsor, Parsifal und Amfortas, die Lohengrin ganz am Anfang des Kapitels mal erwähnt, heißt ["Viel Gral um nichts"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474211), falls die jemand (noch) nicht kennen sollte und gerne nachlesen möchte ;)


	3. Sommer in Berchtesgaden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vielen Dank an Fanpersoningfox fürs Betalesen :* <3
> 
> und: Yay, ich habe es endlich geschafft, mal was zu diesem Pairing zu schreiben. Das ja auch so gut wie Canon ist ;)

Als Ludwig in Berchtesgaden aus dem Zug stieg, die frische Bergluft ihm entgegenwehte und ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien, da wurde ihm erst wieder richtig bewusst, dass Sommer war. Der zweite Sommer seit dem, den er mit Lohengrin am Alpsee verbracht hatte. Mittlerweile war er 17 Jahre alt, war fast erwachsen, sein Vater hielt bereits nach einer anständigen Frau für ihn Ausschau – aber Ludwig hatte Lohengrin nie vergessen können.

Direkt nach ihrer Trennung war es am schlimmsten gewesen; nächtelang hatte Ludwig sich in den Schlaf geweint, hatte versucht, den Schmerz seines gebrochenen Herzens irgendwie zu lindern. Gleichzeitig hatte er Acht geben müssen, dass niemand auch nur ahnte, wie schlecht es ihm ging, und vor allem nicht, warum.

Langsam nur war es besser geworden. Der Schmerz hatte zwar kaum nachgelassen, doch irgendwann hatte Ludwig sich an ihn gewöhnt. Irgendwann war diese feurig glühende Wunde, die Lohengrin an Stelle seines Herzens in seiner Brust hinterlassen hatte, zum Normalzustand geworden, und Ludwig hatte versuchen können, weiterzuleben. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er niemals einen Menschen so würde lieben können, wie er Lohengrin geliebt hatte und noch immer liebte. Noch immer hatte er, wenn er die Augen schloss, dieses Bild vor sich, von Lohengrin, der langsam über den See hinweg im vom Sonnenuntergang rot durchglühten Nebel entschwand. Und er hoffte, dass er diesen wunderschönen und zugleich doch unendlich traurigen Anblick nie verlieren würde.

Dieser Sommer in Berchtesgaden wurde für Ludwig allerdings zu einer gänzlich neuen, und durchaus verwirrenden Erfahrung. Denn sein Vater hatte wohl beschlossen, Ludwig nach den zwei Jahren, in denen er sich noch mehr als davor in seine Leidenschaft für Musik und Kunst allgemein und Richard Wagner im Besonderen zurückgezogen hatte, wieder etwas mehr unter Leute zu bringen. Und so hatte er Paul von Thurn und Taxis eingeladen, diesen Sommer mit Ludwig in den Bergen zu verbringen, und der Flügeladjutant des Königs hatte diese Einladung natürlich nicht ausschlagen können. Vor allem erhoffte König Maximilian sich, dass Paul Ludwig ein wenig aus seiner Einsamkeit herausholen könnte, schließlich war der Offizier nur drei Jahre älter als sein Sohn.

Noch war Ludwig sich allerdings nicht sicher, was er von der Idee seines Vaters, beziehungsweise von Paul selbst, halten sollte. Der Offizier schien nett zu sein, und er war unbestreitbar attraktiv (wenn auch lange nicht so edel, ritterlich und engelsgleich wie Lohengrin), aber ob man sich mit ihm gut über Schiller und Wagner unterhalten konnte, blieb abzuwarten.

In den ersten Tagen sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Ludwig behauptete jeden Abend, müde zu sein und ging früh zu Bett, um wirklich jeder Konversation möglichst auszuweichen. Dort lag er dann allerdings stundenlang wach, starrte ins Dunkel und fühlte den verzehrenden Schmerz in seiner Brust in Wellen stärker und wieder ein wenig schwächer werden. Dieser Schmerz, den er auch nach zwei Jahren immer noch spürte, und der genau an der Stelle wütete, an der er sein Herz unter den Rippen pochen fühlte. Sein Herz, das Lohengrin ihm so grausam herausgerissen hatte… und dabei konnte der noch nicht einmal etwas dafür…

Auch tagsüber war Ludwig so still und in sich gekehrt wie immer. Er blieb viel im Haus, las Dramen und Märchen, und träumte von damals. Von einem Sommer voller Wunder und voller Liebe, den er so nicht mehr erleben würde. Paul bekam er kaum zu Gesicht, und wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm das ganz recht so.

Doch alles änderte sich, als Ludwig schließlich drei Nächte nach ihrer Ankunft, in den wachen Stunden, in denen er an seine verflossene große Liebe dachte, auf einmal die Klänge des Klaviers im Salon hörte. Es war eine warme, vertraute Melodie, die da durch die Räume schwebte, unter den Fingern eines nicht eben unbegabten Spielers – es war Richard Wagners _Lohengrin_.

Gebannt lauschte Ludwig ins Dunkel. Zuerst kämpfte er tatsächlich mit den Tränen, als ihm Momente des Sommers, den er mit seinem Geliebten hatte verbringen können, wieder vor Augen traten. Bald aber verstummte die Melodie, und da auch keine neue folgte, vermutete Ludwig mal, dass der Klavierspieler ins Bett gegangen war.

In dieser Nacht schlief Ludwig recht bald ein, und als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fühlte er sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise getröstet.

Paul saß schon am Tisch, als Ludwig an diesem Vormittag ins Speisezimmer kam, und sah überrascht auf, da der Kronprinz zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier waren, das Wort direkt an ihn richtete.

„Warst du es… der gestern Klavier gespielt hat?“

„Ja…“ Paul errötete leicht. „Wenn ich dich geweckt haben sollte – “

„Nein!“ Ludwigs Antwort war heftiger als er selbst es erwartet hätte. „Nein, es war… wunderschön.“ Verlegen setzte er sich Paul gegenüber an den Tisch, verschränkte die Hände im Schoß und blickte nach unten. Dann meinte er leise: „Das war aus Lohengrin, oder?“

„Ja.“

In Ludwigs Augen leuchtete etwas auf, als er jetzt wieder den Blick hob und Paul direkt ansah. „Kannst du mir zeigen, wie man es spielt? Bitte?“

„Sicher.“ Paul lächelte zaghaft. „Du magst Wagner also auch?“

„Mögen ist kein Ausdruck! Ich verehre diesen Mann. Er ist ein Genius, einer der Götter unserer Zeit. Sobald ich König bin, werde ich ihn nach München einladen…“

Während er sprach, glühten Ludwigs Wangen und Augen immer mehr auf. Er war glücklich, einmal jemanden gefunden zu haben, der seine Leidenschaft für Wagners Musik teilte, und den er mit seinen langen, schwärmerischen Monologen nicht langweilte. Und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass er bei diesem Frühstück kaum zum Essen kam. Aufgeregt redete er auf Paul ein, und kaum dass der seinen Teller zur Seite schob, sprang Ludwig schon auf und lief in den Salon zum Klavier. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich gezeigt zu bekommen, wie man die zauberhaften Melodien aus _Lohengrin_ zum Klingen bringen würde.

Als Paul dann hinter ihm stand, an manchen schwierigeren Stellen seine Hände auf Ludwigs legte, und sich so dicht über ihn beugte, dass Ludwig seinen Atem und seine Körperwärme spüren konnte, da wurde ihm ganz warm in der Brust. Es war ein Kribbeln zwischen ihnen, eine elektrische Spannung, doch Ludwig versuchte, ihr nicht allzu viel Bedeutung beizumessen. Mit Sicherheit war er einfach nur so nervös, weil ihm endlich einmal jemand zeigte, wie dieses Stück aus Lohengrin tatsächlich ging. Etwas anderes konnte das ja gar nicht sein…

 

Bald verbrachten Ludwig und Paul immer mehr Zeit zusammen, und je mehr sie miteinander machten, desto mehr gemeinsame Interessen fielen ihnen auf. Ludwig war selbst überrascht, wie gut er sich mit Paul verstand, aber er hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, mit dem man sich so angenehm unterhalten konnte. Sie ritten gemeinsam aus, machten Wanderungen durch die Berge, und Ludwig merkte bald, dass er Paul nicht nur auf Gesprächsebene immer näher kam. Wenn sie zusammen waren, konnte er nicht umhin, seinem Freund von Zeit zu Zeit verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen, ihn aus den Augenwinkel zu mustern. Jedes Mal wieder war er beeindruckt davon, wie gut Paul aussah, und hin und wieder machte er sich sogar Gedanken darüber, wie es wohl wäre, von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Er war dennoch fast erschrocken, als ihm eines Abends im Bett bewusst wurde, dass er eigentlich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn Paul jetzt hier neben ihm läge – an der Stelle, an die er sich doch eigentlich Lohengrin wünschte! Verzweifelt drehte er sich auf den Bauch, vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen und versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie er Paul im Arm hielt. Dieses Kribbeln, das beim Klavierspielen angefangen hatte, war noch immer da, und es wurde jedes Mal, wenn Paul ihn anlächelte, stärker. Er hasste sich dafür, er liebte doch Lohengrin… aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich auch zu dem attraktiven jungen Offizier hingezogen, Paul verzauberte ihn, ganz ähnlich wie Lohengrin damals…

Wie konnte Paul sich nur in sein Herz gestohlen haben, das doch Lohengrin gehörte? Wann hatte er diesen Mann, den er doch über alles liebte, aus den Augen verloren, und wieso war Paul gerade dann in sein Blickfeld getreten? Er hatte Lohengrin zwar nicht vergessen… aber vielleicht aufgehört ihn zu lieben.

Ludwig fühlte sich schuldig. Noch immer dachte er oft an ihre gemeinsamen Wochen zurück, noch immer schmerzte sein Herz, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Lohengrin vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde, und wenn er einen Wunsch freigehabt hätte, dann hätte er mit Bestimmtheit den Rest seines Lebens mit Lohengrin verbringen wollen. Wie konnte er da nur zulassen, dass Paul jetzt möglicherweise diesen Platz einnahm, der doch eigentlich einem anderen gehörte?

In dieser Nacht schlief er unruhig, und am nächsten Morgen nahm er sich fest vor, keine Gedanken mehr an Paul zu verschwenden, sondern weiterhin fest daran zu glauben, dass Lohengrin eines Tages zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

Schon am Abend allerdings, als er sich wider seiner Vorsätze noch zu Paul in den Salon setzte und seinem Klavierspiel lauschte, konnte er nicht umhin, darüber nachzudenken, wie der junge Mann wohl reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt zu ihm trat, ihn von hinten umarmte und – ihn vielleicht sogar in den Nacken küsste? Er betrachtete Pauls breiten Rücken, seine geschickten Hände, die über die Tasten glitten, seine dunklen Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fallen mussten, wenn er den Kopf neigte…

Nervös schluckte Ludwig, zwang sich, einen Punkt an der Wand zu fixieren. Er hatte sich doch so fest vorgenommen, nicht mehr auf diese Art an Paul zu denken! Das Schlimmste aber war, dass sein Körper auch auf diese optischen Reize reagierte. Leise seufzte er, fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte dann den Kopf, wie um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, die ihn wie Insekten umschwirrten.

„Ludwig?“

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Paul sein Spiel unterbrochen und sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja…“ Ludwig spürte seine Wangen aufglühen. Er sollte sich von Paul verabschieden, bevor seine beginnende Erektion zu offensichtlich wurde. Hastig stand er auf und lief in Richtung Tür. „Ich glaube nur, ich sollte langsam ins Bett gehen…“

„Dann gehe ich wohl auch.“ Paul lächelte ihm zu, was Ludwig einen Stich ins Herz versetzte, und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Ohne dich ist es hier doch ein wenig einsam…“

Jetzt konnte Ludwig wirklich nicht mehr anders, als zu überlegen, wie Paul diese Bemerkung wohl gemeint hatte, und irgendetwas in ihm sagte: „Aber ist dein Bett dann nicht genauso einsam?“

Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich für diesen Satz ohrfeigen können, aber es war zu spät. Er hatte Paul ein Angebot gemacht, bei dem er es ihm zwar offen ließ, ob er es annehmen oder ablehnen wollte, und dennoch: es war von ihm ausgegangen. Und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er nein sagen würde, wenn Paul jetzt…

„Da magst du Recht haben…“ Der Offizier schien auf einmal verlegen zu werden, blickte erst betreten zu Boden, dann wieder Ludwig in die Augen. „Aber was willst du dagegen tun?“

Ludwig atmete tief durch. So sehr er Lohengrin auch liebte – sein Körper sehnte sich nach den zwei Jahren, die er alleine verbracht hatte, nach den warmen, zärtlichen Berührungen eines anderen Mannes. Und Paul war sehr wohl ein Mann, der es an Attraktivität mit dem jungen Gralsritter aufnehmen konnte.

„Ich kann da wahrscheinlich nicht viel tun… außer, dir meine Gesellschaft anzubieten.“

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich nur in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ludwig war bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, und er hatte Angst vor Pauls Reaktion, falls er ihn zuvor falsch verstanden hatte. Sein Angebot war jetzt zumindest unmissverständlich gewesen, und er hatte sich verwundbar gemacht…

„Deine Gesellschaft wäre mir eine große Ehre.“ Pauls Wangen hatten sich gerötet, er sah Ludwig vorsichtig an.

„Dann…“ Ludwig streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach Paul aus, seine verschwitzten Finger griffen nach Pauls, und er führte ihn die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Traum, während ihm Szenen von seiner Liebschaft mit Lohengrin noch immer lebhaft vor Augen standen und ihm so viel echter erschienen… tat er das hier gerade wirklich?

Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Pauls Brust, begann, die Uniform des Offiziers aufzuknöpfen und lehnte sich dann an seinen entblößten Oberkörper. Paul war warm und lebendig, Ludwig konnte seinen Herzschlag hören und merkte, wie sich seine Brust im Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge hob und senkte.

Er hatte es vermisst, musste er sich offen eingestehen. Er hatte es wahnsinnig vermisst, einen Menschen so nah bei sich zu wissen, von jemandem im Arm gehalten und sanft gestreichelt zu werden. Lohengrin war so liebevoll gewesen, wie Paul auch war…

Ludwig legte seinen Kopf auf Pauls Schulter, und der beugte sich vor und küsste Ludwig leicht in den Nacken. Ein Schauer lief Ludwigs Rücken hinab, er spürte ein vertrautes Pulsieren in den Lenden. Leise seufzte er auf, als Pauls Hände sich auf seinen Hintern legten, drängte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Dann lagen sie schließlich beide nackt auf seinem Bett, ihre Kleidung in einem unordentlichen Haufen davor getürmt, und Paul hatte sich über Ludwig gebeugt und weitete ihn vorsichtig mit zwei öligen Fingern. Woher er das Öl hatte, wusste Ludwig nicht einmal…

Schließlich drang Paul vorsichtig in ihn ein, und Ludwig schloss mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen. Er hatte es doch vermisst, in den letzten zwei Jahren, diese körperlichen Nähe, dieses Lustgefühl. Wenn Paul auch nicht Lohengrin war, fühlte es sich doch gut an. Er legte seine Beine um Pauls Hüfte, während der sich langsam in ihm bewegte, seine rechte Hand schloss sich um seine eigene Erektion und er ließ sich in einen Strudel der Lust und der Erregung fallen… Paul in sich zu spüren war so angenehm…

Nach kurzer Zeit aber hielt er auf einmal inne. Ihm war ein neuer Gedanke gekommen.

„Sag, Paul, können wir vielleicht… tauschen?“

„Wie?“ Kurz sah Paul ihn verwirrt an, dann begriff er, was Ludwig meinte, und er zog sich umstandslos aus ihm zurück. „Ach so. Natürlich, klar.“

Er legte sich vor Ludwig auf den Rücken, und der setzte sich auf und kniete sich über ihn. Paul hielt ihm ein Ölfläschchen entgegen, und er nahm es schüchtern an. „Ich habe aber noch nie…“

„Kein Problem. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst.“ Paul lächelte ihm zu und erklärte ihm dann geduldig, wie er seine Finger bewegen sollte, um ihn möglichst gut vorzubereiten, die engen Muskeln zu weiten und viel Öl dort zu verteilen. Dann, als er sich bereit fühlte, legte er seine Hände auf Ludwigs Oberschenkel und nickte ihm ermutigend zu.

Vorsichtig hielt Ludwig Paul an der Hüfte fest, bevor er mit seiner Erektion über seinen Eingang rieb. Er keuchte auf, als er in ihn eindrang. Es war eng und heiß und wahrscheinlich das Beste, das er je erlebt hatte. Ob es sich für Lohengrin genauso angefühlt hatte, als der ihn genommen hatte? Ludwig musste kurz schlucken, ein wenig hatte er doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sogar jetzt noch an Lohengrin denken musste… er war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob er das schlechte Gewissen Lohengrin oder Paul gegenüber hatte.

Doch dann bewegte Paul sich ein wenig, die Enge um Ludwigs Penis wurde unerträglich, und er konnte sein Bedürfnis, nach vorne zu stoßen, nicht länger unterdrücken. Als er begann, sich zu bewegen, seufzte Paul auf, und wie Ludwig zuvor griff auch er nach unten und begann, seinen tropfenden Penis mit der Hand zu stimulieren, während Ludwigs Erektion immer wieder seine Prostata streifte.

Ludwig wurde bald schneller, sein Penis fühlte sich mit jedem Stoß härter an, pulsierte ungeduldig, und dann, als Paul schließlich kam, als sein Sperma sich über ihre nackten Körper verteilte und sich die Muskeln in seinem Unterleib zusammenzogen und die heiße Enge um Ludwigs Erektion herum noch drängender wurde, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er stöhnte laut auf und schloss die Augen, dann ließ er sich endlich über die Klippe fallen.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten schließlich beide wieder etwas ruhiger atmeten, zog Ludwig sich aus Paul zurück und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen. Träge starrte er an die Decke über sich. Er fühlte sich befriedigt – aber nicht erfüllt. Paul konnte seinem Körper vielleicht geben, wonach der verlangte, doch bei ihm fühlte er keine emotionale Verbindung, wie sie bei Lohengrin vorhanden gewesen war.

Paul legte ihm jetzt sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte ihn vorsichtig. „Alles gut, Ludwig?“

Ludwig nickte. „Müde.“ Zu einer längeren Antwort fühlte er sich nicht fähig. Er musste sich erst einmal über sich selbst klar werden, bevor er versuchte, Paul zu erklären, was der Grund für seine Unsicherheit war. Also zog er sich die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn, drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von Paul und mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, und bemühte sich, einzuschlafen.

Aber obwohl er bald darauf Pauls tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge neben sich hörte, konnte er keine Ruhe finden. Wenn Ludwig ganz ehrlich war, fühlte er sich furchtbar. Er hatte Lohengrin betrogen, hatte mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen, obwohl er doch irgendwie ihm versprochen war. Gleichzeitig hatte er, obwohl er doch mit Paul geschlafen hatte, ständig an Lohengrin denken müssen, hatte sich vorgestellt, wie es gewesen wäre, jetzt mit ihm hier zu liegen, oder daran zurückgedacht, wie es damals mit ihm gewesen war. Wenn er seinen Geliebten je wiedersehen sollte… würde der dann überhaupt noch etwas von ihm wissen wollen?

 

Seine Schuldgefühle waren es, die Ludwig am nächsten Morgen zu einem ernsthaften Gespräch mit Paul zwangen. Er erklärte den jungen Offizier, dass zwischen ihnen wohl nie mehr als enge Freundschaft bestehen könnte, kein richtiges Liebesverhältnis, da es da jemand anderen in seinem Leben gab. Paul verstand das, und damit hatte sich die Sache zwischen ihnen geklärt.

Ludwig war über diesen Ausgang gleichzeitig erleichtert und enttäuscht. Erleichtert, weil er Paul wirklich gerne mochte, und so ihre Freundschaft nicht aufgeben musste, und enttäuscht, weil er sich doch eingestehen musste, dass ihm die letzte Nacht gefallen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er Lohengrin irgendwann einmal wieder begegnen würde, und Paul hatte ihm gegeben, wonach er sich doch irgendwie gesehnt hatte. Ein warmer, atmender Körper neben sich. Befriedigung. Erlösung.

Aber trotzdem fehlte ihm Lohengrin. So sehr, dass das Loch in seiner Brust, an der Stelle, an der sein Herz war, noch immer schmerzte.


	4. Sommer in Brabant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ich habe ein bisschen damit gestrugglet. Also tut mir leid, wenn es nich so gut sein sollte, und sry dass ich länger als erhofft gebraucht habe...

Er hatte sie in einem Traum gesehen, diese verzweifelte junge Frau, war schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte irgendwo her die Gewissheit genommen, dass sie ein schreckliches Schicksal ereilen würde, wenn er ihr nicht zu Hilfe kommen könnte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er mit seinen Vätern gesprochen, und Parsifal und Amfortas hatten ihm mehr oder weniger feierlich erklärt, dass seine Stunde gekommen war, er jetzt seinen ersten Auftrag als Gralsritter erfüllen würde und dass ihm wohl vom Schicksal bestimmt war, unschuldigen Menschen in Not zu helfen. Also hatte Lohengrin sich aufgemacht, hatte seine Rüstung angezogen und sein Schwert umgegürtet.

Ganz zum Schluss hatte er sich auch noch das kleine, goldfarbene Jagdhorn an den Gürtel gebunden, das Ludwig ihm damals geschenkt hatte. In seiner Welt musste das mittlerweile schon einige Jahre her sein… ob Ludwig noch manchmal an ihn dachte? Lohengrin jedenfalls hatte ihn nie vergessen, und es schmerzte ihn noch immer, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen würde.

Mit dem Horn und seinem Schwert an der Seite machte er sich dann auf den Weg hinunter zum See. Der See, von dem Gurnemanz ihm immer wieder erzählte, dass sein Vater Parsifal dort einmal einen Schwan geschossen hatte, vor langer Zeit. Jetzt lag dort sein Muschelboot, und sein eigener Schwan paddelte gemächlich auf dem strahlenden blauen Wasser herum, das im Sonnenlicht glänzte. Lohengrin pfiff leise, und der große Vogel schwamm zu ihm hinüber und ließ sich umstandslos von ihm streicheln und anleinen.

Als Lohengrin kurz darauf in sein Boot stieg und sich von seinem Schwan davonziehen ließ, blickte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schwermütig zurück auf die Burg Monsalvat, die grau und mächtig über dem Wald aufragte. Wie liebevoll Parsifal und Amfortas sich diesmal von ihm verabschiedet hatten, gab ihm zu denken. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er vielleicht nie mehr zurückkehren würde. Er hätte Ludwig vielleicht doch damals fragen sollen, wie die Oper über ihn ausging…

 

Nebel zog auf, wie immer, wenn er das Gralsgebiet verließ, doch diesmal merkte Lohengrin nach einiger Zeit, dass das Wasser unter ihm zu strömen begann. Und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, hatte sich die Landschaft um ihn herum eigentlich nicht viel verändert, mit dem Unterschied, dass er jetzt auf einem Fluss dahin fuhr. Bald sah er in der Ferne auch eine Gruppe Menschen am Ufer stehen, und als sein Schwan zielstrebig auf sie zusteuerte, war Lohengrin sich sicher, dass er dort gebraucht werden würde.

Sein Schwan schwamm ans Ufer, und Lohengrin hüpfte an Land, so elegant wie das eben möglich war, wenn man mit Schwert und in voller Rüstung aus einem schwankenden Boot aussteigen musste. Liebevoll streichelte er seinem Schwan noch einmal übers Köpfchen, dann fiepte der Schwan leise, wendete das Boot und zog den Fluss hinauf davon. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah Lohengrin ihm noch ein paar Augenblicke nach, dann drehte er sich endlich zu der ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrenden Menge um.

Was sollte er jetzt am besten tun? Er war schließlich hergekommen, um Elsa von Brabant im Gottesgericht zu verteidigen. Kurz sah Lohengrin sich orientierungslos um, dann entdeckte er einen Mann mit Krone, der unter einem mächtigen Baum auf einem prächtig geschnitzten Holzsessel saß. Das musste wohl der König sein, der diesen Zweikampf ausgerufen hatte. Entschlossen schritt Lohengrin auf ihn zu, verneigte sich dann vor ihm, wie es die Höflichkeit erforderte, und grüßte ihn: „Heil, König Heinrich! Segenvoll mög‘ Gott bei deinem Schwerte stehn!“

Der König nickte. „Hab Dank. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du uns von Gott hier her geschickt wurdest?“

Lohengrin begann langsam, unter seiner Rüstung zu schwitzen, deshalb ging er nicht genauer auf die geringen, aber vorhandenen und relativ komplizierten Unterschiede zwischen Gott und Gral ein. Er trat nur einen Schritt in die Mitte, riskierte einen kurzen Blick um sich und sah dann wieder König Heinrich an. „Ich habe gehört, hier wäre eine Frau angeklagt worden, und ich wurde hergeschickt, um für sie zu kämpfen.“ Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Bist du bereit, dich meinem Schutz anzuvertrauen, wenn ich für dich kämpfe… Elsa von Brabant?“

 

Im Nachhinein wünschte Lohengrin sich, dass er nicht so enthusiastisch reagiert hätte. Dass er Elsa nicht gleich angeboten hatte, sie zu heiraten, wenn er gewinnen würde. Dass er nicht vor allen Leuten laut „Ich liebe dich“ zu ihr gesagt hätte. Aber er hatte es getan, König Heinrich hatte ihm das Land und die Krone von Brabant zum Lehen versprochen, und jetzt würde er Elsa eben heiraten müssen.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto seltsamer erschien ihm der Gedanke. Elsa war zwar sehr nett und sie machte den Eindruck, als könne man sich gut mit ihr unterhalten. Heiraten konnte ja auch nicht so schlimm sein, viele Leute heirateten, wie er von Ludwig erfahren hatte, zumindest in dieser Welt. In Monsalvat hielt man so etwas wie formelle Ehe offenbar nicht für nötig. Man war eben ein Paar, und es war genug, wenn die beiden Beteiligten selbst davon wussten. Wenn man sich über die Jahre auseinanderlebte, dann konnte man einfach Schluss machen. Alles viel praktischer als ein ewiger Bund vor Gott und den Menschen. Und wenn eine Beziehung doch ewig hielt, war das ja auch in Ordnung.

Aber er wurde den nagenden Schmerz nicht los, der mit dem Gedanken an seine Hochzeit verbunden war. Wenn er Elsa heiratete, würde das wirklich bedeuten, dass er nie wieder zurück nach Monsalvat könnte. Er würde die mächtige Gralsburg, die vertrauten Wälder und Wiesen seiner Kindheit, den stillen See, an dem sein Schwan lebte, nie mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Vielleicht war das der Grund für seine Angst vor dieser Hochzeit. Oder war es gar keine Angst?

Zumindest hatte Lohengrin noch rechtzeitig daran gedacht, Elsa zu beschwören, dass sie ihn auf keinen Fall fragen durfte, woher er kam, wie er hieß und aus welchem Geschlecht er stammte. Das hatten Parsifal und Amfortas ihm oft genug eingeschärft, dass die heiligen Kräfte des Grals ihn nicht verlassen würden, solange er weg war, aber nur, solange niemand wusste, dass er aus Monsalvat kam. Er hatte auch gleich gespürt, dass Elsa, diese sanfte, unschuldige Frau, die einzige der Anwesenden war, die rein und heilig genug war, um vom Gral nicht abgewiesen zu werden. Sie war die einzige, der er auf die Frage nach seiner Herkunft würde antworten müssen.

 

Am ersten Abend in Brabant lag Lohengrin in der großen Halle des Königs bei den Gästen, die nach der feucht-fröhlichen Feier, die man im Anschluss an den Gotteskampf veranstaltet hatte, recht schnell tief einschliefen, und starrte in die glimmenden Aschereste des Feuers. Es war die erste Nacht seines Lebens, die er nicht auf der Gralsburg verbrachte; selbst in dem Sommer, den er mit Ludwig verbracht hatte, war er jeden Abend wieder zurückgekehrt, damit Parsifal und Amfortas sich keine Sorgen machten. Jetzt fühlte sich die große Halle so weit und ein wenig beängstigend an, und obwohl viele andere Männer neben ihm schliefen, fühlte Lohengrin sich einsam.

Er war noch nie so lange au seiner vertrauten Umgebung fortgewesen, und jetzt sollte er morgen heiraten und nie mehr zurückkehren können... Mit seiner Hochzeit würde er sich an Elsa und damit an die diesseitige Welt binden, und der Gral würde ihm in weite Ferne rücken.

Schlaflos wälzte er sich von der rechten Seite auf den Rücken, von dort auf die linke Seite, dann auf den Bauch und schließlich wieder zurück auf die rechte Seite. Der Gedanke an seine eigene Hochzeit ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Etwas daran fühlte sich falsch an, verursachte einen quälenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen - fast wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger glaubte er, dass das nur vom Heimweh kam. Wenn er Elsa wahrhaftig lieben würde, wäre es ein Leichtes für ihn, über die Trennung von seinen Vätern und dem Gralsgebiet hinwegzukommen. Aber Elsa und ihre Liebe waren nicht, was er sich wünschte – und er würde sie auch nicht erwidern können.

Nachdem er sich einige Stunden lang herumgedreht und sein Herz gequält hatte, war ihm endlich klar, was sich falsch anfühlte. Es war nicht so sehr der Abschied von seinem früheren Leben, und auch nicht das Konzept einer Hochzeit, sondern viel mehr die Person, die er heiraten sollte. Elsa war vielleicht nett und würde ihm eine gute Freundin sein, aber mehr eben auch nicht. Vorsichtig tastete Lohengrin hinüber zu seinem Gürtel, der neben seiner Bettstatt lag, an dem sein Schwert hing, und Ludwigs Horn. Zärtlich streichelte er über das kühle Messing, dachte an die Liebe und die Wärme in Ludwigs Blick, als der ihm das Horn geschenkt hatte und an den schönsten Sommer seines Lebens, und ihm war völlig klar, dass der einzige Mensch, den er jemals ohne Reue würde heiraten können, Ludwig war.

Mit dieser Gewissheit schlief er schließlich ein, als es schon beinahe dämmerte, und es bescherte ihm recht unruhige Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte er kaum einen Bissen hinunter, und die anzüglichen Witze, mit denen die anderen Männer ihn von den Vorteilen seiner Hochzeit zu überzeugen versuchten, führten ihm nur noch deutlicher vor Augen, wie sehr er Ludwig vermisste und noch immer begehrte. Elsa mochte sich vielleicht in ihn verliebt haben, er aber liebte einen anderen. Ob Ludwig wohl in der Zwischenzeit einen Partner, oder eine Partnerin, gefunden hatte? Ob er überhaupt noch manchmal an ihn dachte?

Mit einem unguten Gefühl machte Lohengrin sich, nachdem ihm Brabant und seine Krone offiziell als Lehen übergeben worden waren, im Gefolge König Heinrichs auf den Weg zum Münster, wo er auch noch in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Elsa und Ortrud, der Frau von Friedrich, hineingeriet. Die warf Elsa vor, sie wie eine Dienerin zu behandeln, und das nur, weil ihr Mann jetzt unter Acht und Bann stand. Und dabei wisse Elsa doch noch nicht einmal, ob ihr zukünftiger Gatte tatsächlich adelig wäre…

Lohengrin wurde auf einmal warm, seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen und seine Wangen glühten. Ihm war sofort klar, worauf Ortrud mit diesen Sticheleien hinauswollte: Elsa sollte ihn fragen, woher er kam!

Doch bevor es soweit kommen konnte, hatte Elsa ihn schon erblickt, rannte zu ihm hinüber und warf sich mit einem erleichterten „Mein Retter!“ an seine Brust. Lohengrin war zwar ein wenig überrascht, legte aber fürsorglich einen Arm um die junge Frau. Dass Ortrud sie mit ihren bösen Bemerkungen ziemlich aufgeregt hatte, war offensichtlich, und Elsa tat Lohengrin leid. Kurz wünschte er sich, dass dieses Geheimnis um seine Herkunft nicht zwischen ihnen stünde. Immerhin würden Elsa und er wohl ihr restliches Leben gemeinsam verbringen, und sie würde nie auch nur seinen Namen erfahren…

Neue Zweifel stiegen in ihm auf, während Elsa noch schluchzend ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben hatte und Ortrud wütend vom Portal des Münsters zu ihnen hinüberstarrte. Selbst jetzt musste er noch an Ludwig denken, daran, wie sich sein warmer, verschwitzter Körper in seinen Armen angefühlt hatten, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten. Er musste daran denken, wie Ludwig ihm sanft über die Brust gestreichelt und leise „Mein Lohengrin…“ geflüstert hatte, und ihm wurde klar, dass Elsa das nie sagen würde. Wie auch, wenn sie gar nicht wusste, wie er hieß… es gar nicht wissen durfte… und diese Frau wollte er wirklich heiraten? Wenn er vielleicht Ludwig hätte haben können?

Noch immer schluchzte Elsa laut und haltlos, und Lohengrin strich ihr verlegen über den Rücken in einem Versuch, sie zu trösten.

„Komm, Elsa“, meinte er und richtete sie ein wenig auf, „Lass uns ins Münster gehen. An einem solchen Tag solltest du vor Freude weinen...“

Wie falsch sich das aus seinem Mund anhörte! Er fühlte sich jetzt schon wie ein Verräter; wie lange würde er dann in der Lage sein, Elsa den Ehemann vorzugaukeln, der er doch gar nicht sein wollte?

Elsa schniefte leise, sah zu ihm auf und ihre hellen Augen begannen wieder zu strahlen. „Du hast ja Recht, mein Retter.“ Verlegen lächelte sie ihn an. „An einem solchen Tag sollte man nicht wegen einer Lappalie Tränen vergießen müssen...“

Sie seufzte noch einmal leise und schritt dann, neben Lohengrin und mit dem König und seinem Gefolge hinter ihnen, auf die mächtige Kirche zu.

Lohengrin hatte schon gehofft, die Ortrud-Episode abhaken zu können, als ihr Mann Friedrich auf einmal auf den Stufen zum Münster erschien und herumschrie, dass König Heinrich und die Fürsten sich vor dem zaubermächtigen Wesen, das sich gestern hier bei ihnen eingeschlichen hatte, in Acht nehmen sollten.

„Was tust du hier, Friedrich? Du bist geächtet und gebannt, du hast keine Rechte mehr!“ König Heinrich sah ihn streng an. „Flieh, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!“

Friedrich starrte erst den König an, in seinem Gesicht einen beängstigend wahnsinnigen Ausdruck, als er auf Lohengrin deutete.

„Dieser Mann hat mir meine Ehre genommen, und aus reiner Bosheit mich in dieser Schmach am Leben gelassen. Ich aber frage euch: wie konnte er überhaupt gegen mich kämpfen, wenn ihr ihn nicht einmal nach seinem Namen gefragt habt?!“ Jetzt drehte er sich zu der Leuten um, die auf dem Münsterplatz standen und eigentlich nur zur Kirche und zur Hochzeit hatten gehen wollen. „Niemand von euch weiß, wer er ist oder woher er kommt! Darum klage ich ihn an, den Zweikampf mit mir nur durch unlautere magische Hilfsmittel gewonnen zu haben. Und falls er in der Lage sein sollte, mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen, so soll er das nach Möglichkeit tun.“

Friedrich wandte sich Lohengrin zu, blanker Hass loderte in seinen Augen. „Wer bist du, von einem wilden Schwan zu uns geführt? Wenn dir schon solche Zaubertiere dienen, dann erklär uns, warum!“

Lohengrin spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen. Dieser Friedrich von Telramund regte ihn dermaßen auf!

„Vor dir habe ich mich nicht zu rechtfertigen! Und antworten muss ich dir schon gleich gar nicht, du Ehrenloser!“

„Oh, darüber definierst du dich also, dass du höher stehst und adeliger bist als ich!“ Friedrich war vor Wut mittlerweile rot angelaufen. „Aber weißt du was? Dann soll eben König Heinrich dich fragen, wer du bist. Oder ist der etwa auch nicht adelig genug, um mit dir zu reden?“

Lohengrin hatte sich noch nie so sehr gewünscht, jemandem unter die Nase reiben zu können, dass er der Sohn des Gralskönigs Parsifal war. Aber er musste sich an die Gesetze des Grals halten... „Ja, sogar dem König darf und muss ich die Antwort verweigern. Die Tatsache, dass ich das Gottesurteil gewonnen und eine Unschuldige verteidigt habe, muss genügen, um meine guten Absichten darzulegen. Und Elsa ist die einzige hier, der ich Rede und Antwort stehen muss.“

Jetzt drehte er sich zu Elsa um und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Und ich vertraue ihr, dass sie mir vertraut.“

Elsa erwiderte seinen Blick, doch Lohengrin konnte ihren inneren Kampf nur zu deutlich erkennen. Er fürchtete, dass sie ihn fragen könnte, und er ihr würde antworten müssen. Denn was er danach tun sollte, wusste er ehrlich gesagt nicht. Er dürfte nicht länger in Brabant bleiben, soviel war ihm klar, aber ob zurück nach Monsalvat eine Option war, wenn er erst mal verheiratet war?

Doch Elsa lächelte ihn schließlich an und meinte: „Ich vertraue dir. Am Ende bringt es dir nur Gefahr, wenn dein Geheimnis hier vor allen verkündet wird. Du hast mich gerettet, da wäre es ja sehr undankbar von mir, dich jetzt zu verraten.“

Unbewusst atmete Lohengrin auf. Er war erleichtert, dass Elsa ihn nicht vor die Entscheidung stellte, wohin er gehen sollte. Und auch König Heinrich und seine Fürsten sahen erleichtert aus, als Elsa entschied, die Fragen nicht zu stellen.

„Wir vertrauen dir, unser Held, du scheinst zu heilig zu sein, um dich um so niedrige Anschuldigungen zu kümmern.“

Der König und die Fürsten reichten ihm der Reihe nach die Hand, während Ortrud und Friedrich, die daneben standen, sehr unglücklich und ungesund wütend aussahen. Lohengrin beschloss, sich in Zukunft einfach nicht mehr um die beiden zu kümmern. Er wandte sich wieder Elsa zu, die sich jetzt wieder vertrauensvoll an seine Brust schmiegte.

„Oh mein Retter, mein Held, der mir Heil gebracht hat…“

„Ja… meine Elsa…“ Lohebgrin brachte es nicht mehr über sich, „Ich liebe dich“ zu sagen, zu eng war dieser Satz für ihn mit Ludwig verknüpft. Zu schmerzhaft waren seine Erinnerungen an den jungen Mann.

„Hoch über allem Zweifel an dir soll meine Liebe stehen“, seufzte Elsa. Lohengrin nickte nur.

König Heinrich neben ihnen räusperte sich und meinte dann: „Nun geht vor Gott, ihr beiden.“

Und unter Jubelrufen des Volkes führte er Elsa und Lohengrin in die Kirche, aus der bereits Orgelklänge ertönten. Die Menge folgte ihnen, nur Friedrich und Ortrud blieben auf den Stufen der Kirche zurück, starrten ihnen erbost hinterher und tuschelten miteinander. Erst als die großen Flügeltüren des Münsters sich schließlich schlossen, entfernten sie sich.

 

Als man Elsa und Lohengrin am Abend ihres Hochzeitsfestes endlich in ihr Brautgemach führte, war Lohengrin zunächst erleichtert, dem ganzen Trubel der Feierlichkeiten endlich entronnen zu sein. Er freute sich auf sein Bett und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen. Ein wenig übertrieben schien es ihm zwar, dass man Elsa und ihn in einem großen Zug mit Lichtern und Blumen in ihr Schlafzimmer führte, aber wenn das hier eben dazugehörte, würde er das wohl auch noch über sich ergehen lassen.

Zwei Knappen lösten ihm die Spangen seines Mantels und halfen ihm dann, seine Rüstung auszuziehen, obwohl das gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Eigentlich hatte Lohengrin seine Rüstung sein Leben lang selbst an- und abgelegt. Dann lehnten die Knappen noch sein Schwert neben das Bett, und König Friedrich trat vor, umarmte sie beide und wünschte ihnen mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern noch eine Gute Nacht, bevor er sich als letzter verabschiedete und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Aufatmend ließ Lohengrin sich aufs Bett sinken. Endlich hatte er mal Ruhe, Zeit für sich…

Elsa trat mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Nun, mein Gemahl…“

Müde sah Lohengrin zu ihr auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch Elsa von den Frauen, die sie hierher geleitet hatten, Teilen ihrer Kleidung entledigt worden war. Ziemlich vielen Teilen sogar. Eigentlich trug sie nur noch ein weites, weißes Untergewand, unter dem sich ihre Brüste und ihre breiten Hüften abzeichneten. Er seufzte leise und rutschte zur Seite.

„Leg dich her, das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide.“

„Natürlich ist es das.“ Elsa sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum auch nicht? Das ist doch der Sinn dahinter, oder?“

„Hmm?“ Lohengrin blinzelte verwirrt. „Na, wenn du meinst…“ Er schlug die Bettdecke auf seiner Seite zurück, da Elsa sich doch nicht neben ihn setzte, kuschelte sich darunter und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.

Elsa starrte ihn empört an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du gehst jetzt aber nicht schlafen, oder?“

„Mh, doch“, nuschelte er in sein Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Doch Elsa ließ ihn nicht so leicht davonkommen. „Das hast du mit ‚Leg dich her‘ gemeint? Sonst nichts?“ Sie ließ sich jetzt neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen und schob langsam ihre Hand zu ihm unter die Bettdecke, begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln, dann seine Brust… Ihre Finger strichen über Stellen an seinem Körper, die sonst nur Ludwig berührt hatte…

Dann wurde ihm klar, was sie wollte, und im selben Moment hätte er sich für seine Naivität ohrfeigen können. Elsa wollte mit ihm schlafen. Und das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum sie ihn geheiratet hatte. Sie liebte ihn, da war er sich zwar sicher, aber es ging ihr bei der Liebe offenbar um den Sex, und nicht, wie in Monsalvat, beim Sex um die Liebe.

Das Problem hierbei war nur, dass er nicht mit ihr schlafen wollte, und dass sie ihn, selbst in ihrem leicht bekleideten und anhänglichen Zustand, nicht erregte. Lohengrin setzte sich langsam auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare, er fühlte, dass ihm langsam der Schweiß ausbrach. Elsa kuschelte sich an ihn, lehnte sich an seine breite Brust und fragte leise, ob alles in Ordnung wäre und er sich nicht lieber wieder hinlegen wollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das nicht. Aber wie sagte er das, ohne Elsa zu verletzen?

„Mir ist nur… ich glaube, ich muss kurz… Luft… “, brachte er schließlich heraus, schälte sich aus der Bettdecke, schüttelte Elsas Arme ab und eilte hinüber zum Fenster. Die kühle Luft, die von draußen hereinwehte, tat ihm tatsächlich gut, kühlte seine vor Peinlichkeit erhitzten Wangen, aber sie half ihm leider nicht, eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma zu finden. Und dann hörte er auch noch an dem leisen Tappen ihrer nackten Füße, dass Elsa ihm hinterher kam.

Sie stellte sich zu ihm, schlang wieder ihre Arme um seinen Körper und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Küss mich, mein Held.“ Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf, ihre hellen blauen Augen leuchteten verlangend und glücklich.

Aber Lohengrin schüttelte den Kopf. „Gerade nicht, Elsa, es tut mir leid… aber mir ist gerade wirklich nicht – “

„Du liebst mich nicht“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort, und es war eine nüchterne Feststellung. Eine, mit der sie auch noch Recht hatte.

Verlegen versuchte Lohengrin dennoch, sich irgendwie rauszureden, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Nichts außer der Wahrheit, die er ihr nicht sagen wollte. „Nein, Elsa, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ich bin gerade einfach nur…“ Er konnte ihr das mit Ludwig nicht erklären, dass er sich schuldig fühlte, er wollte nicht mit ihr schlafen, weil es da einmal einen jungen Mann gegeben hatte, den er attraktiver gefunden hatte als sie… das konnte er nicht sagen, wirklich nicht.

Elsa löste ihre Hände jetzt von ihm, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn anklagend an. Tränen glänzten auf einmal in ihren zuvor so strahlenden Augen.

„Du stehst am Fenster, weil du auf deinen Schwan wartest. Du willst wieder zurück, weg von mir, du willst mich verlassen…!“

Jetzt wurde Lohengrins Gewissen noch schlechter. Nein, er hätte das dieser Frau nie antun sollen, sie zu heiraten. Wenn er sie jetzt tatsächlich verließ, verdammte er sie ja praktisch zu einem Leben in Einsamkeit. Solange sie lebte, würde sie sich keinen anderen Mann nehmen können, denn sie war ja mit ihm verheiratet…

„Das würde ich doch nie tun, dich hier alleine zurücklassen.“ Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu, streckte die Hand aus, doch Elsa schüttelte nur den Kopf und begann jetzt wirklich, zu weinen.

„Ich sehe doch, dass du dich zurücksehnst. Früher oder später wirst du weg sein, das sehe ich kommen… und ich weiß nicht einmal, wie du heißt und woher du gekommen bist.“

„Elsa!“ Warnend sah er sie an. „Bitte, mach jetzt nichts Dummes!“

„Warum denn? Du wirst mich doch sowieso verlassen!“ Elsa schluchzte auf. „Zumindest das will ich noch wissen!“

„Elsa!“

„Wie ist dein Name?“

„Was tust du! Elsa!“

„Woher kommst du? Aus welchem Geschlecht stammst du?“

Sie starrten sich an, Elsa verzweifelt, und Lohengrin erschüttert. Ehe er allerdings etwas darauf erwidern konnte, flog die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers auf, und Friedrich von Telramund stürzte mit gezogenem Schwert herein und ging entschlossen auf Lohengrin los.

Elsa schrie auf.

„Dein Schwert! Dein Schwert!“

Sie hastete hinüber zum Bett, wo das Schwert noch immer lehnte, hielt es Lohengrin hin, der zog es aus der Scheide und parierte Friedrichs ersten Schlag problemlos, bevor er ihm seine Klinge schließlich in die Brust stieß. Friedrich sank mit einem leisen Seufzer zu Boden. Rasch breitete sich eine Blutlache unter ihm aus.

Bedauernd sah Lohengrin zu Friedrich hinunter. „Das hätte nicht so kommen müssen, mein Freund…“ Kopfschüttelnd zog er sein Schwert aus dem Leichnam, wischte es an Friedrichs Kleidern sauber und steckte es dann wieder ein, bevor er sich nach Elsa umsah.

Die war auf dem Bett niedergesunken, hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und weinte haltlos vor sich hin.

„Was habe ich nur getan… wie konnte ich nur… kannst du mir das je vergeben…“

Lohengrin seufzte leise. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, jetzt musste er Rede und Antwort stehen, und den Tod Friedrichs hatte er auch noch zu verantworten.

„Ich habe dir schon vergeben, Elsa… aber das hilft jetzt auch nichts mehr. Zieh dir etwas an. Wir müssen zum König.“

 

König Heinrich war nicht begeistert, mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt zu werden, weil das Volk draußen Zeter und Mordio schrie. Als sich bald darauf jedoch herausstellte, dass es tatsächlich einen Toten gegeben hatte, eilte er doch in den Burghof hinunter und begutachtete die Leiche Friedrich von Telramunds, die von einer Handvoll Ritter herangetragen worden war. Ein wenig entfernt stand Elsa, die nur einen Mantel über ihrem Nachtgewand trug und weinte. Mitleidig betrachtete Heinrich sie. Sicher, so etwas hätte er sich für seine Hochzeitsnacht auch nicht gewünscht…

Dann aber trat Elsas Ehemann, der unbekannte Ritter, zu ihnen, und das erste, das Heinrich auffiel, war, dass er seine Rüstung trug, sein Schwert und sein Horn an die Seite gehängt hatte und alles in allem wirkte, als würde er jede Sekunde aufbrechen wollen – wohin auch immer. Der Ritter verneigte sich aber höflich vor ihm, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„König Heinrich! Zum zweiten Mal vertraue ich auf dein gerechtes Urteil. Dieser Mann ist mitten in der Nacht in unsere Räume eingedrungen, hat meine Frau und mich verschreckt und mich tätlich mit dem Schwert angegriffen. Ich hoffe, man wird anerkennen, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu töten.“

Heinrich nickte, und wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, da fuhr der Ritter fort: „Und noch eine Sache gibt es, die nicht bis zum Morgen warten kann. Elsa, meine Frau vor Gott und euch, hat ihren Schwur gebrochen, den sie mir geleistet hat, noch ehe ich für sie in den Kampf gezogen bin. Sie hat mir die Fragen gestellt, die sie nicht hätte stellen dürfen. Und jetzt“, hier seufzte er fast unhörbar, „muss ich euch kundtun, wie ich heiße und woher ich komme.“

Das Volk und König Heinrich lauschten gebannt, während der Ritter von einer Burg in einem fernen Land erzählte, wohin man nur als Auserwählter gelangen konnte. Er berichtete vom Gral, der das höchste Heiligtum Gottes auf Erden war, und der seine Ritter mit überirdischer Kraft rüstete. Er erklärte, dass die heiligen Kräfte des Grals seine Ritter auch in der Ferne beschützten, sofern sie unerkannt blieben, doch wenn sie erkannt wurden, mussten sie den Ort, an dem sie waren, verlassen. Und dann – ja, Heinrich konnte jetzt nachvollziehen, warum der Ritter selbst ihm die Antwort auf die Frage verweigert hätte, denn sein Adel war bei weitem höher als der seine. Dieser Ritter war der Sohn des Gralskönigs Parsifal selbst, und sein Name war Lohengrin.

Als Lohengrin seine Erzählung beendet hatte, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, und dann hörte er Elsa aufschreien. Sie flehte ihn an, doch bei ihr zu bleiben, es täte ihr leid und wenn sie könnte, würde sie es wiedergutmachen. Doch Lohengrin zog sie nur noch ein letztes Mal in die Arme, küsste sie auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann entschlossen von ihr ab. Es musste sein, die Gesetze des Grals geboten es ihm. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm fast recht, dass es so gekommen war.

Er hatte nicht mit Elsa geschlafen. Er würde Ludwig gegenüber kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen. Fest und entschlossen schritt er davon. Niemand folgte ihm, nicht einmal Elsa, und er war auch ganz froh darum. Einen herzzerreißenden Abschied am Fluss hätte er weder ihr noch sich selbst zumuten wollen. Er hoffte einfach, dass sein Schwan wieder auf ihn warten würde.

Als er das Flussufer erreicht hatte, sah er im grauen Licht, das wie immer vor Sonnenaufgang über der Welt lag, tatsächlich seinen Schwan, der dort auf ihn wartete.

„Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?“, flüsterte er ihm leise zu, während er in das Boot stieg.

Der Schwan fiepte einige Male leise als Antwort, und Lohengrin verstand, dass der Gral ihn zurückkehren ließ, da er selbst einmal König werden sollte. Und da er schließlich nie mit Elsa geschlafen hatte, war ihre Ehe sowieso nicht wirklich gültig, meinte das Tier. Also war seine Rückkehr als Gralsritter kein Problem.

Lohengrin fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er das hörte. Er summte leise und zufrieden vor sich hin, während sein Schwan ihn flussaufwärts zog, in die Richtung, aus der sie vor zwei Tagen gekommen waren. Wenn seine Ehe gar nicht gültig war… vielleicht würde er Ludwig ja doch noch eines Tages heiraten können. Oder zumindest mit ihm zusammen sein dürfen. Träumerisch ließ Lohengrin seinen Blick über die langsam heller werdende Landschaft schweifen. Im Osten zog langsam die Morgendämmerung über dem Fluss herauf, und er konnte noch einen rötlichen Schein auf den Wiesen und Wäldern erhaschen, bevor ihn vertrauter Nebel umhüllte, und sein Schwan ihn tatsächlich zurück nach Monsalvat brachte.

 


	5. Sommer in München

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir wirklich leid, dass das diesmal so lange gedauert hat... aber ich hatte ziemlichen Struggle mit diesem Kapitel, ich weiß auch nicht wieso.  
> Es ist auch nicht besonders lang geworden :(   
> das nächste wird hoffentlich wieder etwas mehr nach meinen Vorstellungen xD und kommt vor Ende August XDD

Das erschöpfte Schweigen eines überhitzten Frühsommernachmittags lag über dem Schlosspark. Grünes Wasser plätscherte kaum hörbar im Kanal neben Ludwig, sogar der Kies unter seinen Füßen klang träger als sonst. Die Luft war schwül, aus den Wassergräben stieg ein fauliger Geruch, drückende Stille herrschte. Es würde wohl ein Gewitter geben. Im Westen türmten sich bereits hohe, schwarze Wolken, doch hier über Schloss Nymphenburg brannte die Sonne noch heiß und unbarmherzig.

Ludwig war auf der Suche nach Richard, der sich schon heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück zum Komponieren in den Park zurückgezogen hatte. Zum einen machte er sich, angesichts der drohenden Gewitterwolken, doch ein wenig Sorgen um seinen Geliebten, zum anderen war er froh, wenn Richard mal ein paar Tage bei ihm in München, und nicht in Bayreuth bei seinem neuen Opernhaus war. Ludwig hatte gewusst, warum er das lieber in München an die Isarauen gebaut hätte… aber jetzt stand es nun einmal in Bayreuth, und Richard war nur noch selten bei ihm in München. Da wollte Ludwig so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen.

Als in der Ferne schon der erste Donner grollte, fand er Richard endlich in einer kleinen Pagode, tief über seine Blätter gebeugt und eifrig Noten niederschreibend. Wie Ludwig erwartet hatte, schien er gar nichts von seiner Umgebung und dem sich zusammenbrauenden Unwetter mitzubekommen.

„Richard!“ Mittlerweile war er schon allein von dem Spaziergang durch die Hitze außer Atem. „Da bist du also…“ 

Ludwig lehnte sich über den Tisch, auf dem Papier wild verstreut lag, und Richard fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Ist etwas?“

Verlegen schüttelte Ludwig den Kopf. Er fühlte sich wie ein unreifer Junge, dass er seinem Geliebten hinterherrannte, wenn der einmal etwas Zeit für sich und seine Kunst wollte. Aber er hatte Richard so vermisst…

„Nichts ist. Nur ein Gewitter zieht auf. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht vielleicht mit ins Schloss kommen möchtest?“ Er trat näher, legte Richard von hinten einen Arm um die Brust. „Du könntest ein bisschen für mich Klavier spielen… etwas neues, von dir, vielleicht? Und wir könnten uns einen schönen Abend zusammen machen…“

Richard seufzte leise auf, dann schob er seine Noten zusammen und stand auf. „Na schön, wenn du meinst…“ Er steckte die Papiere in seine Mappe, und Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Es war eine recht weite Strecke durch den Park, und etwa auf halben Wege fielen bereits die ersten Tropfen. Ludwig und Richard begannen zu rennen, doch noch ehe sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, brach das Gewitter los. Das Wasser stürzte nur so vom Himmel, und binnen Sekunden waren sie beide bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

Richard fluchte leise, als sie schließlich atemlos und tropfend in der große Eingangshalle des Schlosses angelangt waren. Wenn nur seine Noten nicht nass geworden waren! Besorgt zog er die Blätter aus der Ledermappe, die er während des Rennens fest an sich gedrückt hatte, und stellt erleichtert fest, dass sie kaum Schaden genommen hatten. Nur die Ränder waren leicht gewellt, aber das war ja wirklich nicht schlimm, wenn er sich überlegte, was alles hätte passieren können.

Er sah auf, Ludwig in die Augen – und musste auf einmal lachen. Ludwig, dem das Wasser aus seinen dunklen Strähnen übers Gesicht lief, grinste zurück.

„Mit dir macht man was mit…“

Ludwig wollte Richard schon in eine liebevolle Umarmung ziehen, doch der schob ihn vorsichtig von sich. „Die Noten, Ludwig… du bist klatschnass…“

„Oh. Stimmt. Tut mir leid.“ Ludwig fuhr sich schwungvoll mit der Hand durch die Haare, Wasser spritzte und Richard sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Pass auf, sonst passiert noch was mit ihnen… oder mit dir…“ Er zwinkerte Ludwig zu, und der spürte, dass seine Wangen sich röteten.

„Oh ja, wirklich?“ Ludwig griff nach Richards freier Hand und zog ihn mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Und das nicht nur mit dem Hintergedanken, dass Richard seine Noten im Nebenzimmer auf dem Klavier ablegen konnte.

Richard verstand sofort, worauf sein Geliebter hinauswollte. Kaum hatte er seine Hände wieder frei, drehte er sich zu Ludwig um machte sich langsam, genießerisch an seinem noch immer nassen Hemd zu schaffen.

„Ludwig, meinst du nicht, du solltest aus diesen durchweichten Sachen raus? Nicht dass du dich noch erkältest…“

„Meinst du wirklich…? Dann solltest du mir… vielleicht beim Ausziehen helfen?“

Ludwig hatte sich zu dem kleineren Mann hinuntergebeugt und seine Hände in Richards nassem Haar vergraben. Die Hitze des Tages pulsierte jetzt in ihrem Blut, brannte in ihren Köpfen. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich, während Richard langsam Ludwigs Hemd aufknöpfe und mit seinen Fingern schließlich sanft über seine nackte Brust strich. Leise stöhnte Ludwig in den Kuss. In seinem Bauch kribbelte Hitze, er schloss die Augen und genoss. Sein Herz pochte erregt und schnell gegen seine Rippen, Richard konnte es unter den Fingerspitzen fühlen.

Seine Lippen verließen jetzt Ludwigs Mund, tasteten sich sein Kinn und seinen Hals entlang, bis er die Brust erreicht hatte. Er war gleichzeitig froh, dass er sich nicht länger auf die Zehenspitzen strecken musste, um seinem Schatz die Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, die er verdiente.

Ludwig legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Jedes Mal, wenn Richard an seinen Brustwarzen saugte oder sich seine Zähne vorsichtig in seine Haut gruben, um deutliche Spuren zu hinterlassen, keuchte er auf, und bald zog er Richard hinüber aufs Bett, um seinem Geliebten jetzt die gleiche Zuwendung zuteil werden zu lassen.

Stirn an Stirn kamen sie nebeneinander zu liegen. Sie atmeten schwer. Ludwig legte seine Finger auf Richards Hintern und wurde dafür mit einem warmen Seufzen belohnt, und sein Geliebter biss ihm leicht in die Unterlippe. Er griff Richard daraufhin zwischen die Beine und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er die vertraute Härte spürte. Seine Hand strich weiter nach oben, er machte sich langsam daran, Richards Hose zu öffnen. Der andere stöhnte leise auf und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Ludwig rieb jetzt Richards steifen Penis, während ihre Lippen und Zungen sich umspielten. In seinem Unterleib glühte es, er rieb sich an Richards Oberschenkel, auf der Suche nach mehr Kontakt, mehr Stimulation… Als Richard endlich eine seiner Hände von Ludwigs Oberkörper löste und begann, seine Erektion zu streicheln, keuchte Ludwig laut.

„Ah! Richard!“

Der verschloss seinen Mund aber rasch wieder mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Hände verschränkten sich, während sie sich gegenseitig befriedigten. Eine Zeitlang war nichts zu hören außer ihrem erregten Atem und dem leisen Knarren des Bettes, wenn sich einer von ihnen bewegte. Dann kam Ludwig schließlich mit einem leisen Stöhnen, sein Samen ergoss sich über Richards Brust und Bauch, doch der war zu sehr in seiner eigenen Ekstase gefangen, um es ganz zu bemerken, denn kurz darauf erreichte auch er seinen Höhepunkt.

Ludwig zog ihn in einen kurzen, aber harten Kuss, dann ließ er von Richard ab und sich in sein Kissen fallen, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lächelte verträumt zur Decke hinauf. „Sag, Richard“, meinte er dann leise, ohne den anderen dabei anzuschauen, „Woran arbeitest du gerade? Wird es so großartig wie der Ring?“

Er konnte Richard neben sich leise lachen hören. „Mindestens. Diesmal wird es etwas ganz neues, das die Welt so noch nicht gesehen hat… ein Bühnenweihfestspiel.“

„Ach ja?“ Ludwig drehte sich jetzt zu Richard um. „Und worum geht es?“

„Um die Liebe, natürlich… aber um reine, geistige Liebe. Und um Sünde, und Vergebung…“

„Ja, aber, von wem handelt es diesmal?“ Ludwig lag jetzt wieder auf dem Rücken, er hatte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Es ist eine Idee, die ich schon lange habe. Es wird von Parsifal handeln.“

Als er das hörte, sog Ludwig scharf die Luft ein.

Richard deutete diese Reaktion falsch, denn er fügte hinzu: „Den Gralskönig, Lohengrins Vater.“

„Ja, ja… ich weiß…“

Mit einem Mal war Ludwig froh, dass er auf dem Rücken lag, und Richard nicht ansehen musste. Lohengrin… Wie versteinert starrte er zur Decke hinauf. Dieser Name riss alte Wunden auf, die er schon fast verheilt geglaubt hatte. Oder vielmehr, er hatte in den letzten Jahren immer weniger an diesen Sommer am Alpsee denken müssen. Er war König, er hatte genug um die Ohren mit der Regierung von Bayern und seinen Bauprojekten. Viel Zeit blieb einem da nicht, um an die verflossenen Liebschaften seiner Jugend auch nur einen Gedanken zu verschwenden.

Aber jetzt fühlte er sie auf einmal wieder: diese schreckliche, schmerzende Leere in seiner Brust, die Lohengrin dort hinterlassen hatte. Eine Leere, die niemand hatte füllen können, Paul damals nicht, und Richard jetzt nicht. Er merkte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich glaube, Richard, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.“ Wenigstens schwankte seine Stimme nicht bei diesen Worten. Ludwig schluckte.

Richard wusste schon lange, dass es in solchen Fällen besser war, Ludwig seinen Willen zu lassen und nichts zu hinterfragen. Umstandslos stand er auf, richtete seine Kleidung und verließ das Zimmer. Ludwig blieb alleine zurück.

Über zwanzig Jahre war es her. Eine lange Zeit, in der viel passiert sein musste. Erst recht im Gralsreich Monsalvat. Lohengrin hatte ihn sicher längst vergessen. Er hatte seine Elsa gefunden und vermisste jetzt sie. An Ludwig erinnerte er sich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr…

Der Gedanke schmerzte Ludwig noch mehr, als es die Abwesenheit Lohengrins tat. Wie sehr er ihn auch vermisste, sich nach seiner warmen Umarmung sehnte, nach den weichen Lippen, den kräftigen Händen und dem Kitzeln der langen blonden Locken, so grausam war doch der Gedanke daran, dass Lohengrin alles, was sie je geteilt hatten, vergessen haben sollte. Er saß hier, mit Richard, den er liebte und bewunderte… aber für den er doch nie annähernd so intensive Gefühle gehabt hatte.

Eine unangenehme Kälte kroch in Ludwigs Brust, als er jetzt das Gesicht in seinem Kissen vergrub. Er weinte nicht. Aber als er schließlich in unruhigen Schlaf fiel, träumte er von einem großen, weißen Schwan, der ihm das Herz aus der Brust hackte und schließlich damit im Schnabel über einen tiefblauen See hinweg davonschwamm. Ludwig schien es noch, als hörte er aus der Ferne einen leisen Hornruf, wie von einem kleinen, aus Messing gegossenen Jagdhorn.


	6. Sommer in Monsalvat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tja, irgendwie war ich heute und gestern super produktiv xD  
> und habe es irgendwie geschafft, dieses Kapitel tatsächlich noch pünktlich zu Ludwigs Todestag zu posten, congrats to myself xDD
> 
> Die Ereignisse rund um Ludwigs Tod sind ja bis heute nicht geklärt, und wie ich das alles beschreibe entspricht teilweise nicht mal den soweit gesicherten Tatsachen, aba ja, künstlerische Freiheit und bla xD hope you enjoy, though <3

Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, wie er eigentlich überhaupt die Kraft gefunden hatte, nach Richards Tod so lange weiterzuleben. Ganze drei Jahre war es her, dass ihn die Nachricht erreicht hatte, Richard wäre in Venedig gestorben. Und seitdem hatte sich sein Leben eben so hingeschleppt, leer und sinnlos.

Zuerst hatte er es nicht glauben können, hatte immer wieder damit gerechnet, dass Richard eines Tages wieder vor der Tür stehen würde und alles sein könnte wie früher. Mit Sicherheit war er nur ein wenig länger in Bayreuth als gewöhnlich…

Dann, nach einem halben Jahr, war ihm immer bewusster geworden, dass Richard nie wieder aus Bayreuth zurückkommen würde, weil er dort begraben lag. Richard war gegangen, hatte ihn alleine zurückgelassen, wie so viele Menschen in Ludwigs Leben es vor ihm getan hatten.  Er war wieder alleine, und diesmal für immer, glaubte er. Mit Paul hatte er sich schon vor Jahren zerstritten, sein Bruder war nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, Richard war tot – und an Lohengrin wagte er nicht einmal mehr zu denken. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, und ihre Liebschaft war ein Vierteljahrhundert her. Ludwig begann langsam, zu glauben, dass er sich Lohengrin und ihren gemeinsamen Sommer womöglich nur eingebildet hatte.

Bis vor wenigen Tagen hatte er noch auf seinem Schloss Neuschwanstein gelebt. Es war genau nach seinen Vorstellungen gebaut worden, wenn es auch noch nicht ganz fertig war. Aber lange würde es sicher nicht mehr dauern. Er hatte die Wände mit Motiven aus Richards Opern bemalen lassen, und überall waren Schwanenwappen angebracht. Es konnte sicher kein Zufall gewesen sein, dass Lohengrin damals ausgerechnet am Alpsee gelandet war, in Schwangau…

Einige Monate hatte Ludwig nur in dieser Traumwelt gelebt, hatte irgendwie doch darauf gehofft, dass Lohengrin vielleicht noch erscheinen und ihn aus seinem Elend erlösen würde. Hier, am selben Ort, an dem er damals vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren auch zu ihm gekommen war. Aber nichts war passiert. Der Alpsee lag still und unberührt da, kein Ritter zog aus dem Nebel heran, kein Horn tönte.

Dann waren Männer gekommen, die ihn aus seinem Schwanenschloss, seiner Gralsburg, seinem Heiligtum weggeführt hatten. Sie hatten behauptet, dass Bayern unter seiner Regentschaft noch vor die Hunde gehen würde, und dass man ihn mit einem ärztlichen Gutachten entmündigt hatte, aber Ludwig hatte nur gelacht und sich geweigert, mit ihnen zu gehen. Er war doch schließlich der König, von Gott zur Herrschaft über diesen Pöbel bestimmt, man konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so absetzen! Das war Hochverrat!

Darum hatten diese Männer sich herzlich wenig gekümmert, sie hatten ihn einfach mitgenommen. Ludwig hatte sich gewehrt, natürlich, aber sie waren zu viele gewesen und hatten ihn leicht überwältigt. Und die Wachen im Schloss, diese feigen Verräter, hatten auch nichts getan, um sie aufzuhalten.

Jetzt saß er in Schloss Berg am Würmsee, man hatte ihn tatsächlich entmündigt und seinem Onkel Luitpold die Regierungsgeschäfte übertragen. Das alles war erst wenige Tage her, aber Ludwig kam es vor, als seien schon Jahre vergangen, seit man ihn hier eingesperrt hatte. Er saß in einem Schloss, das eher sein Gefängnis war, und blickte auf die Trümmer seines Lebens zurück.

Alles war ihm genommen worden: Zuerst seine Leidenschaft für die Kunst, als er noch ein Junge gewesen war. Später dann die Menschen, die er liebte, einer nach dem anderen. Jetzt hatte man ihm auch noch seine Schlösser, sein Königreich und seine Herrscherwürde weggenommen. Ludwig wusste nicht, wofür er noch länger leben sollte. Er hatte aufgegeben, und er war entschlossen, diesem Elend ein Ende zu setzen.

An diesem Abend des 13.06.1886 hatte er sich also mit Bernhard von Gudden, einem der Ärzte, die ihn entmündigt hatten, zu einem Spaziergang am See entlang aufgemacht. Am Vormittag waren sie bei ihrem Spaziergang noch von zwei Pflegern begleitet worden, jetzt waren sie zum Glück nur noch zu zweit. Und von Gudden würde Ludwig schon auch noch loswerden…

Als sie das Ufer erreicht hatten, und Ludwig den See so still und friedlich im Abendlicht da liegen sah, ergriff ihn eine unerklärliche Sehnsucht nach dem dunklen Wasser. Sein Herz brannte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, und er wollte es löschen, seinem Leiden ein Ende bereiten, die Qual ertränken…

Einige Schritte lief er noch schweigend neben von Gudden her. Dann bückte er sich auf einmal nach einem größeren Stein, den er am Boden liegen sah, und noch ehe der andere Mann reagieren konnte, hatte Ludwig ihm den Stein über den Kopf gezogen.

Von Gudden schrie erschrocken auf. „Majestät! Was – “ Schützend versuchte er, sich die Hände vors Gesicht zu halten, und bemühte sich, beruhigend auf Ludwig einzureden

Aber der ließ nicht von ihm ab. Zweimal musste er noch zuschlagen, bis sein Begleiter schließlich bewusstlos zu Boden ging. An der Stirn hatte er eine hässliche Wunde, aber Ludwig hielt sich nicht länger damit auf. Alles, was er noch sah, was für ihn von Bedeutung war, war der See.

Das Wasser war kalt, als er hineinwatete, der Grund war steinig und mit glitschigen Algen bewachsen. Zuerst war der See relativ flach, doch nachdem Ludwig einige Schritte gegangen war, wurde es rasch tiefer. Leise plätscherte das Wasser bei jedem Schritt. Wie ruhig es auf einmal war… totenstill…

Er stand schon bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand, als die fast unheimliche Stille vom Ufer her von lautem Platschen zerrissen wurde. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Von Gudden war wieder auf die Füße gekommen und musste wohl erkannt haben, was Ludwig vorhatte, denn er lief entschlossen auf ihn zu.

„Majestät! Was tut Ihr?“

Ludwigs Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, entschlossen machte er einige weitere Schritte. Seine Kleidung sog sich langsam mit Wasser voll, wurde schwer, das würde sicher helfen beim Untergehen. Dann aber war von Gudden auf einmal bei ihm und versuchte, ihn festzuhalten. Wütend versuchte Ludwig, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Dieser Arzt würde ihm jetzt nicht mehr dazwischenkommen.

Von Gudden ließ sich allerdings nicht so leicht abschrecken, er blieb auf den Füßen, kam wieder einige Schritte näher, schaffte es, Ludwig an einer Schulter zu packen und wollte ihn dann in Richtung Land ziehen.

„Lass – mich – los!“

Ludwig kämpfte mit aller Kraft darum, freizukommen, er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was ihn auf einmal mit einer solchen Macht auf den See hinauszog. Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser unfähige Nervenarzt ihn jetzt wieder zurück nach Schloss Berg brachte und ihn dort erneut einsperrte! Er wand sich aus seinem Mantel, den von Gudden eisern festhielt, verlor dabei auch noch seinen Leibrock, dann war er endlich frei und lief weiter.

Als von Gudden ihm wieder hinterherlief, drehte Ludwig sich um und schlug ihm, als er gerade hinter ihm war, mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Von Gudden kippte um wie ein gefällter Baum, fiel ins Wasser und stand nicht wieder auf. Irgendetwas daran hätte Ludwig beunruhigen sollen, aber es war ihm nicht wichtig genug. Nur der See war noch wichtig, das tiefe, dunkle Wasser, das sich vor ihm erstreckte, in dem er schon bis zur Brust stand…

Täuschte er sich, oder zog langsam Nebel auf? An einem See mit Sicherheit nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber Ludwig erinnerte es doch an den Alpsee, und daran, wie Lohengrin damals immer aus dem Nebel erschienen war, von seinem Schwan gezogen. Zum ersten Mal war er in der frühen Dämmerung erschienen, so wie jetzt… Ludwig musste gegen Tränen ankämpfen, die mit einem Mal in seinen Augen brannten. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass er Lohengrin zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte? Ob der ihn überhaupt noch erkennen würde? Er war alt und hässlich geworden, ein dicker König mit kaputtem Rücken, dünner werdendem Haar und Zahnschmerzen. Dem zukünftigen Gralskönig war er mit Sicherheit nicht einmal mehr würdig. Er, ein König ohne Königreich, der seines Lebens müde war.

Er schloss die Augen, ließ sich nach unten sinken und hielt die Luft an. Die Kälte des Wassers war nicht einmal mehr unangenehm, und er fühlte sich seltsam leicht. War das schon das Sterben? Langsam wurde ihm die Luft knapp.

Seine Gedanken begannen, zu treiben. Irgendwo hinter ihm lag von Gudden im See, der würde auch nicht mehr von selbst hochkommen… wann man sie wohl finden würde? Noch in der Nacht, oder erst am nächsten Morgen? Vielleicht erst in ein paar Tagen? Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass man sie gar nicht finden würde?

Das Bedürfnis, aufzutauchen und Luft zu holen, wurde immer größer, seine Lungen brannten, Angst packte ihn, Angst vor dem Sterben, und schließlich konnte Ludwig nicht mehr, er ruderte reflexhaft mit den Armen, stieß sich mit den Beinen vom Seegrund ab und durchbrach hustend die Wasseroberfläche.

Tief atmete er ein und aus, bis sich sein panischer Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte und seine Finger nur noch ein klein wenig zitterten. Dann sah er sich um, und wunderte sich zuerst darüber, dass er keinerlei Orientierung mehr hatte. Soweit er auch um sich blickte, er konnte kein Ufer mehr erkennen, und keinen See.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er verstand, dass das am Nebel lag, der jetzt tatsächlich wie eine wattige Wolke über dem See lag und das Dämmerlicht der sinkenden Sonne verschluckte. Es war grau und still, Ludwig hörte nichts außer seinem eigenen, keuchenden Atem und dem leisen Tropfen des Wassers aus seinen Haaren. Bis –

Ja, bis auf einmal das leise Fiepen eines Schwans über das Wasser klang, und Ludwig erschrocken zusammenzuckte und aufsah. Durch den Nebel zeichneten sich langsam die Umrisse eines Schwans ab, der Vogel glitt näher, direkt auf Ludwig zu – und er trug ein goldenes Band um den Hals.

Als wenig später tatsächlich diese vertrauten Formen eines Ritters auftauchten, der in einem Boot stand, merkte Ludwig, dass seine Knie weich wurden. Dieses Bild hatte ihm sich mit fünfzehn Jahren in sein Herz eingeprägt, er würde es niemals vergessen können… und es wurde gerade wider alle seine Erwartungen Realität.

Der Ritter hatte ihn bald erreicht, er kniete nieder und streckte ihm eine Hand hin, um ihm ins Boot zu helfen. Seine grünen Augen blitzten, gleichzeitig besorgt und belustigt, und als er schließlich Ludwigs kalte, nasse Finger zu fassen bekam, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, wobei die blonden Locken, die unter seinem flügelbesetzten Helm hervorquollen, sanft wogten.

„Ludwig, was machst du für Sachen… kann man dich denn keine zwanzig Jahre alleine lassen?“

Dieser halbherzige Versuch eines Scherzes entging Ludwig. Wie in Trance starrte er nach oben, traute sich kaum, zu fragen aus Angst, dadurch aus seinem Traum zu erwachen. Endlich flüsterte er aber doch: „Lohengrin?“

Der Angesprochene lächelte. „Sag bloß, du erinnerst dich noch an mich.“

Ludwig, noch immer im Wasser stehend, griff jetzt nach Lohengrins angebotener Hand und erwiderte: „Denkst du wirklich, ich habe dich auch nur einen Tag vergessen?“

Lohengrin lachte nu. „Und wenn es so wäre, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du jetzt wieder bei mir bist.“ Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm, Ludwig in das kleine Muschelboot zu ziehen, und der kam dort ein wenig benommen zum Liegen, keuchend und klatschnass. „Und jetzt, soll ich dich wieder zurück ans Ufer fahren?“

Erschrocken setzte Ludwig sich auf. „Um Himmels Willen, bitte nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ Er konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären, aber seit er Lohengrin aus dem Nebel hatte kommen sehen, fühlte er sich wieder wie damals, vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, jung und lebendig. Er wollte nicht einsam und alt in Schloss Berg sterben, er wollte sich nicht noch einmal von Lohengrin verabschieden müssen. „Bitte, verlass mich nicht schon wieder.“

„Keine Angst.“ Lohengrin, der noch immer vor ihm im Boot kniete, beugte sich jetzt vor und gab Ludwig einen warmen Kuss. „Diesmal bin ich tatsächlich gekommen, um dich mitzunehmen… wenn du mitkommen möchtest.“

„Wie, mitkommen?“ Verwirrt sah Ludwig ihn an.

„Na, nach Monsalvat.“ Lohengrin grinste und stand auf. „Das wolltest du doch damals so gerne, oder?“

Ungläubig schüttelte Ludwig den Kopf, ergriff aber dennoch Lohengrins ausgestreckte Hand, und stand so vorsichtig, wie es in diesem schwankenden Bötchen möglich war, auf.

„Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst? Ich darf mit dir zum Gral?“

Der andere nickte. „Wenn du das willst.“ Ludwig strahlte ihn nur begeistert an, unfähig, Worte zu artikulieren, aber für Lohengrin war das Antwort genug. „Dann halt dich fest.“ Er pfiff seinem Schwan zu und gab ihm das Zeichen zum Umdrehen.

Ludwig hielt sich an Lohengrin fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als sie jetzt durch den Nebel davonfuhren, und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weichen, lockigen Haar seines Freundes. Die Berührungen waren so vertraut, die lebendige Wärme unter dem silbrigen Kettenhemd, das weiche Kitzeln der Locken an seinen Wangen, der Geruch nach Rost und Öl der Rüstung, ein wenig nach Schweiß, und nach Wald und Sommer… das war Lohengrin.

Erst später fiel ihm auf, dass all die Jahre, die er alleine durchlebt hatte, von ihm abfielen, als sie ins Gralsgebiet kamen. Er war auf einmal wieder zwanzig, nicht älter als Lohengrin, seine schwarzen Haare lockten sich wieder so wild wie früher und sahen ein wenig zerzaust aus. Diese Veränderungen kamen von den heiligen Kräften des Grals, doch darüber machte Ludwig sich weder jetzt noch später viele Gedanken.

Lautlos glitten sie durch den grauen Nebel, und als der sich wieder lichtete, hielt Ludwig erstaunt den Atem an. Noch immer waren sie auf einem See, der in der Dämmerung still und dunkel da lag, doch dieser See hier war sehr viel kleiner, mitten in einem sommerdurchfluteten Wald, und über ihm ragte auf einem Hügel eine hohe, weiße Burg empor.

„Wir sind da“, meinte Lohengrin leise, und drehte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Ludwig um, während der Schwan das Boot vorsichtig ans Ufer zog. Vorsichtig stieg er aus, aber Ludwig musste er an der Hand nehmen und beinahe schon gewaltsam hinter sich her ziehen, denn der starrte in kindlichem Erstaunen noch immer wie verzaubert auf die Gralsburg.

Als sie dann endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, zog Lohengrin Ludwig in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihn liebevoll, und das riss Ludwig schließlich aus seiner Starre. Er wurde sich Lohengrin in seinen Armen wieder bewusst, den heißen Lippen, die auf seinen brannten, und er erwiderte den Kuss gierig. Seine Hände, die zuerst auf Lohengrins Schultern gelegen hatten, rutschten langsam immer weiter nach unten, seinen Rücken hinunter, bis sie den Gürtel erreicht hatten, an dem Lohengrins Schwert hing, und sich an ihm entlang nach vorne tasteten, bis er schließlich etwas spürte, das Ludwig stutzen ließ.

An Lohengrins Seite hing, wie er das aus allen Darstellungen kannte, ein kleines, goldenes Horn. Das war damals zwar nicht so gewesen, aber ihre erste Begegnung war schließlich auch etliche Jahre her. Was Ludwig allerdings nicht erwartet hätte, war, dass es dasselbe Horn war, das er Lohengrin damals geschenkt hatte, als er glaubte, sie würden sich für immer voneinander verabschieden. Sein Geliebter hatte sein Andenken nicht nur behalten, er hatte es auch all die Jahre hindurch bei sich am Gürtel getragen.

Überrascht löste Ludwig sich von Lohengrin, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Du… hast es immer noch?“

„Natürlich.“ Lohengrin nickte. „Es hat mich immer an dich erinnert. An unsere Zeit. Unseren Sommer.“

Lohengrin küsste Ludwig wieder auf den Mund, dann vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Seufzer in Ludwigs Schulter. Er war froh, seinen Geliebten tatsächlich wiedergefunden zu haben. Sie würden noch viele gemeinsame Sommer haben, Sommer voller Licht und Liebe, so wie damals am Alpsee. Und das ganz ohne die Angst, sich je wieder trennen zu müssen.

Tief atmete Lohengrin ein, erkannte den würzigen Geruch des Waldes, das Wasser des Sees, die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft nach einem heißen Tag, und den so vertrauten und so schmerzlich lange entbehrte Geruch von Ludwigs Haut. Es war der unverkennbare Geruch nach Sommer und dieser Sommer gehörte ihnen, so wie die folgenden Sommer auch ihnen gehören würden.

Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt füreinander. Vor allem aber hatten sie diesen Sommer. Ihren ersten Sommer in Monsalvat.


End file.
